The Lost One
by Andriel Isilien
Summary: The classic game of Ocarina of Time takes place with an addition of a new character, Elsie. Her situtation and backround is similar to Martin's [Link] and when he suddenly leaves Kokiri Forest, Elsie does the same and gets caught up with the adventure.


**The Lost One**

**Characters:**

Elsie/Zeela & Zelda:

Skin: Light creamAge: 17

Eyes: Grayish blueHeight: 5' 5''

Hair: Light blondWeight: 120 lb..

Race: Hylian

Martin:

Skin: LightAge: 17

Eyes: Deep BlueHeight: 5' 7''

Hair: Dirty blondWeight: 160 lb..

Race: Hylian

Sariah:

Skin: FairAge: 10

Eyes: Bright blueHeight: 4' 2''

Hair: Light greenWeight: 80 lb..

Race: Kokirian

Ganondorf Dragmire:

Skin: Very dark oliveAge: 35

Eyes: Ruby redHeight: 6' 8''

Hair: RedWeight: 350 lb..

Race: Gerudo

Impa:

Skin: IvoryAge: 33

Eyes: MagentaHeight: 5' 9''

Hair: WhiteWeight: 170 lb..

Race: Sheikah

Jenna:

Skin: Milk-whiteAge: 15

Eyes: Clear GreenHeight: 5' 5''

Hair: RedWeight: 115 lb.

Race: Hylian

Denya:

Skin: Light tanAge: 10

Eyes: Dark brownHeight: 4'

Hair: SandyWeight: 50 lb.

Race: Unknown

Katrina:

Skin: LightAge: 27

Eyes: Honey BrownHeight: 5' 7''

Hair: BrunetteWeight: 150 lb.

Race: Hylian

**Characters:**

Elsie/Zeela- twin sister of Zelda, the lost one (keeper of Wisdom)

Zelda- princess of Hyrule, sister of Zeela (The Seventh Sage)

Martin- Hylian boy living Kokiri Forest, the young hero (keeper of Courage)

Ganon- King (thief) from Gerudo Valley, seeker of Triforce (keeper of Power)

Saria- Kokirian, close friends with Elsie and Martin (Forest Sage)

Impa- Zelda's Iah, guardian and friend (Shadow Sage)

Denya- young slave who adopted Elsie and then died trying to escape

Katrina- Hylian living in Kokiri Forest who took Elsie in

Anju- innkeeper at Sunset Inn in Hyrule

Jeb - innkeeper at Stock Pot Inn in Hyrule, Jenna's father

Jenna - maid at Stock Pot Inn, befriends Elsie, Jeb's daughter

Mido- so called 'prince' of Kokiri Forest, rival of Martin

Twins, Know-It-All-Brothers, etc.- Kokirians living childish lives in Kokiri Forest

Deku Tree- Guardian of Kokiri Forest (keeper of emerald spiritual stone)

original characters in game

**Tribes & Communities**

Kokirians

- young elvish children in green with fairies, never grow up

- never leave Kokiri Forest, perish if they do

- Great Deku Tree father and guardian

Hylians

- elves living within Hyrule Castle

- given long ears to ear the gods

- race of Royal Family

Gerudos

- female thieves living in desert

- visit Hyrule for boyfriends

- male born every 100 yr.

Sheikahs

- mythical tribe, masters of disguise

- community first was in Kakariko Village, then moved

- whereabouts unknown

- traditionally serve Royal Family

- shadows of Hylians; known as "Shadowed Folk"

- many died in the great war, only Impa known to survive

**Introduction**

It all would have never happened if it weren't for a man. All the wars and tribulations people suffered wouldn't have occurred if what had taken place long ago in a wasteland far way never was. In a desert called Gerudo Valley, a male was born to a tribe of female thieves. They were greatly pleased with his birth, for it had been nearly 100 years since there was a man that was a ruler over the pirates. His name was Ganondorf Dragmire and since he was destined to be king over the community, he was given the best of training.

The Gerudos trained Ganon in sword combat, horseback archery, and of course in thieving. But he was too headstrong, he wanted more power. The desert was a much too small kingdom for him. He became a tyrant. he broke the code of the thieves and stole from women and children. Some of the Gerudo thieves still were loyal to him but those who rejected his authority were captured and locked away in dark magic or murdered.

When Ganon heard of the Hyrule Kingdom and many of the other lands different, larger, and more powerful than the Gerudo desert, he became desperate to have it. He was going to start off small, and slowly gain his power till he was king of Hyrule and then have possession over all of the other lands.

During his life, Ganon always had the notion that if he wanted something, and had power to get it, he must have it at any price. Well, he did have the notion to get Hyrule, he did have the power to get it, and he (in his mind) must surely indeed have it.

Well, he didn't really have the power to get Hyrule. A few things were missing: the Ocarina of Time, The Triforce, and other things of great power. Ganon left the desert in search of these items, cursing those who stood up against him.

Yet all hope was not lost. A secret group gathered together, desperately plotting any way to destroy his power before it became too late. At first there seemed to be nobody who had the inner strength, courage or power to stand up to Ganon's evil forces. Then, there was a boy who qualified those needs, but he was just a lad. He couldn't do it alone, so everyone of this secret order did all they could to help him. But it all really depended on the boy, if he could take the duty and fulfill it. His name was Martin!

**Prologue**

As Katrina walked back home in Hyrule Field she stopped to pick a few daisies. They would look nice on the table she thought as she filled her basket with the white flowers.

Suddenly Katrina heard someone approaching. Looking up she saw two young children running towards her. One was a boy around the age of nine carrying a little girl, a bit younger than five. Both were filthy and covered with scratches and bruises, especially the young boy. He was also surprisingly thing and small for his age.

When they drew level with Katrina, the boy stumbled and fell from exhaustion. Lifting himself up he pushed the little girl into Katrina's arms.

"Take my sister please!" he panted out of breath.

"What?" asked Katrina holding the young child.

"My sister," he gasped trying to catch his breath, "take her, she needs to get away from here. My master keeps beating her because she can't keep up with the work. We must get away from here-"

He paused and cocked his head to one side as if listening. Katrina listened too but heard only silence. Then the boy jumped up, so suddenly that Katrina started.

"Get away from here!!" he yelled trying to keep his voice quiet. "Get going and take my sister! Go now! I'll be fine but you won't if you stay! Go go!!"

Katrina stepped back confused. She looked into the boy's dark brown eyes and saw fear and pure terror. She felt it too. Turning she ran hugging the girl to her.

Katrina ran until she came to the entrance of Kokiri Forest. Behind a tree she stopped and looked back and saw that the boy had stayed behind. He was bent over with his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. His back was to Katrina as to not give away her position.

Katrina heard hooves galloping, growing louder and faster. Soon a tall dark man on a black horse came into view, coming towards the boy. The man stopped the horse, point his helbried at the boy he demanded, "What have you done with the girl! Tell me!"

The boy straightened up, "She escaped, I chased after her but couldn't keep up. I stopped to catch my breath."

"You lie!" yelled the man. With the helbried he pushed the boy down on the ground. Keeping the weapon pointing at the boy, the man circled him.

"I've been watching you, and I know the obvious. You've been doing her work, telling lies and taking the blame and having yourself punished instead of her. You wouldn't chase her to bring her back. You would let her go when you got the chance and now both of you tried to escape from me. Think I didn't know this? Don't I know all? You've done something with that girl, where is she?! Answer me!!"

Katrina held the girl closer to her covering the young one's face. The young boy glared up at the man with hate.

"I'll never tell and you can't make me. You know this too you black hearted coward!"

The man roared with anger and ran the boy through with the helbried yelling, "No one calls me, Ganon, a coward!"

Retrieving his weapon the man stepped back and paused staring at the corpse. As if realizing what he had done, the man grunted with frustration and rode off into the distant.

Picture: Man Ganon (Dragmire)

Katrina sat frozen with shock still staring. Finally she stood up and walked out to where the boy laid dead with the girl holding her hand. The girl ran up to the boy and shook him.

"Denya," she said, "Denya, wake up. Master is gone. We can go now and never come back like you said. Denya?"

"I'll carry Denya to my house." said Katrina picking up the boy and with tears flowing down her face she carried him towards Kokiri Forest. The little girl followed behind Katrina picking random flowers and small plants.

As she walked, Katrina looked into the boy's face. Deep scratches and cuts covered him and he had a black eye. The rest of him looked beaten and on his back, Katrina could see whip marks.

Fresh tears spilled on Katrina's face as she guessed the story. These two children were slaves of a cruel man who worked them hard. The girl, whom the boy loved, was too young and weak to do such work. Denya would secretly do her chores. When she would get in trouble Denya would lie, take the blame and then get beaten. Finally they both managed to escape. Since the girl wasn't a fast runner, Denya carried her but couldn't go far in his condition. Then when he couldn't go on, Denya handed his sister over to Katrina to take her away. When their master was coming, Denya told her to run and then stayed behind because he couldn't go on. Then, he refused to tell his master where his sister went and died for it.

"Ma'am," said the girl suddenly, "why is Denya not moving, is he sick? Denya is sometimes sick like that. Can you make him better?"

Katrina paused, not knowing what to say. "We'll see." she replied.

"You must be tired and hungry." said Katrina as they stepped into her house which was carved out of a tree like all housed in Kokiri Forest.

"You mean we can eat?" said the girl looking at Katrina with surprised.

"Yes." answered Katrina. Laying Denya on a blanket she covered him. Turning to the girl she asked, "Do you like stew?"

"I don't know what stew is, but I like a lot of foods." said the girl sitting down and rocking back and forth.

Katrina brought a bowl of water, soap and a towel. "Here, wash your hands and face first."

As the little girl washed, Katrina prepared supper. When they sat down Katrina passed the bread around and served the stew. The girl ate some stew and then chewed on the bread saying, "Aren't you going to give Denya some, Ma'am?" Katrina kept silent thinking.

"No." she said finally.

"Is he really sick?"

"No, Denya is not sick." Katrina said quietly.

"What's wrong with him then?" asked the girl curiously.

There was a long silence while Katrina thought. She couldn't bear to lie to the little girl and keep the truth from her. Though the truth is a beautiful and righteous thing, it can be terrible. There was no way to hide it from the young child anyway.

At last Katrina answered, "Denya is dead."

The girl look confused, "What's dead? Is that like sick?"

Katrina took a deep breath, "No, it means he won't come back."

The girl still didn't understand, "What do you mean never coming back? Denya's right there." She pointed at the still form of the boy.

"No. He's no longer living; his body will never wake up." Katrina said with a quivering voice.

The girl became silent, then slowly asked, "You mean Denya won't sing to me anymore?"

"No."

"You mean he won't be able to walk or... or do anything?"

"No." replied Katrina feeling deep sorrow for the little girl.

"Denya!" cried the girl flinging herself from the chair and hugging Denya's lifeless body. "Denya! Don't be dead! I don't like it! You won't be able to be with me anymore, don't go away!" she sobbed.

"Child, that's not true!" said Katrina removing herself from the table. She sat down next to the young girl. Hugging her, Katrina rocked back and forth saying, "Even though Denya won't be alive anymore, he can still be with you."

The girl raised her tear-stained face, "How? How can Denya be with me?"

Cupping the girl's face in her hands Katrina explained, "You can think about Denya, how much you love him and his love for you. Then in your heart you can feel his presence and maybe he'll speak to you. Someday you'll understand, but you mustn't be upset. Denya gave his life so that you can live freely and be happy."

"But you're not happy either." The girl pointed out.

Katrina explained, "For the moment. What I mean is we shouldn't feel unhappy forever because Denya is dead. Now tell me what is your name?"

The girl thought for a moment, "Well Denya would always call me Elsie, but Master would call me Skeiv. And I always call Denya Denya, but Master called him Vitch"

"Elsie is a much nicer name for you and Denya is a better name for him too." said Katrina thinking of how horrible their master was giving them nasty names...

Picture: "Even though Denya won't be alive anymore, he can still be with you."

**About 5 Years Later**

Princess Zelda looked at the beautiful blue sky above her head. The sun was shining brightly; totally the opposite of her mood.

What must she do? Her own safety was in danger by the Knight Ganon, but her father won't take the word of a ten year old girl. Besides, Ganon had pledge allegiance to his majesty. He won the king's favor through flattery, but Zelda could see through his lies.

Now he's after something, something that he mustn't get his hands on. Zelda clasped her hands together in front of her in fear. Walking over to the fountain in the back of the garden, Zelda looked in. Such beauty was here, yet evil was stirring.

She picked up a lily and held it close to her face. At least she's not alone. Her Iah, Impa believed her story but she's only a woman and a servant; such a lowly place beneath a knight.

As Zelda placed the lily back in the water she looked at her reflection through the ripples. Her face was full of fear and loneliness, but... Another face was there, a boy just behind her. Zelda whizzed round covering her mouth to stifle a gasp.

"Wha-?! Who are you?"

It was a youth, the same age Zelda, wearing a green tunic, a shield and sword. His face was the picture of shock as he stared at her face. Zelda backed up to the fountain terrified.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" she asked eyeing his various weapons. Where was Impa? Oh please, Impa, come quickly! Zelda started to fumble in her pocket for a deku nut and her ocarina.

The boy continued to stare as he asked, "Are- are you Princess Zelda?"

"So I'm told," Zelda said beginning to get angry. She had asked this boy first to state himself and his business. She decided to stall as she slowly began to withdraw the nut from her pocket.

"How did you get passed the guards?"

"It... I-" the boy stammered, his eyes still were gazing at her face in surprise. It unnerved Zelda to watch those deep blue eyes stare at her. The boy's warrior instincts suddenly directed his gaze to her hand.

"Hey!" he cried somersaulting.

The deku nut flew over his head and cracked with a blinding flash. Zelda shielded her eyes with her arm as the boy jumped up. She felt something grab her wrist and pull her around. It was the boy standing next to her and holding her arm to prevent her from throwing anymore nuts.

"Don't do that again," he said impatiently, "Look I'm sorry for startling you but I've got to talk to you."

Zelda was becoming very angry now. This boy was so impertinent barging in like that behind her. She tried to pull her hand free but the boy clearly was stronger than her.

"What would a peasant like you have to do with me?" she snarled.

The boy looked around as if making sure that they were alone. He came closer and whispered, "Because I know that something's wrong even though the guards don't. Something involving the Triforce and the fate of Hyrule"

Zelda's eyes went wide and her knees almost gave way. "How- how do you know?"

"Listen to me, this isn't a good place for us to discuss this. Can we meet some other time, indoors or-" the boy suddenly stopped. Voices could be heard coming near the gates.

"Oh dear!" exclaimed Zelda, her features full of fear and dread. "If that's who I think it is..."

The boy placed himself in front of Zelda and drew his sword in a fighter's stance, "If they come here to do you harm I won't allow it!"

"No no!!" Zelda cried, "It would be in vain! You're a young boy, you wouldn't stand a chance! It would be better if you go now!"

The boy thought on this for a moment. The agony and frustration with the decision was clear on his face. Sheathing his sword he asked, "Is there another way out?"

Boy Martin

"Yes," replied Zelda relieved. "If you go round back you'll find Impa, she'll show you a secret way to get out safely," she whispered, "please hurry!"

In his haste the boy had torn the sleeve of his tunic as he ducked behind the bushes none too soon. Curious, Zelda walked to the bush and picked up the scrap of cloth. Strange material it was, soft like grass but grainy and rough.

"Zelda!!" said a hard voice that caused a chill to run down her back. She knew that voice. Hastily she stuffed the cloth inside her sleeve.

"I want my answer now!"

A large hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around so hard that she fell. It was Ganon as she feared.

"Give it to me!" he demanded.

"I... I don't know what you mean." said Zelda scrabbling backwards to the wall and standing up.

"Don't lie! I know you've got it, and I must have it!" He pinned her to the wall and brought his face up close, "I'm not a patient man. When I want something I expect to get it, now!"

"Never!" cried Zelda feebly pushing him away.

Ganon grabbed her neck and lifted her up, "I would be very sorry to see the king's last daughter die because she wasn't obedient."

Zelda gasped, trying to wretch herself free. Suddenly Ganon's hand began to vibrate. He dropped her with a grunt of pain as if he had been shocked. Zelda fell in a heap, frightened out of her wits. She didn't know what took place.

Ganon crouched holding his hand; it all happened so quickly he couldn't work it out. As if ashamed with his reaction, he clenched his fist and stood up. Pointing a finger at Zelda he snarled, "When the time is right I'll get rid of your father. And then I'll be in possession of everything in Hyrule, including you! Then I shall have it!" He spun his cloak around and stomped off, his footsteps dying away.

Zelda remained on the ground, too scared to stand up. She withdrew the piece of cloth and studied it. Dark green like leaves, smooth... it could mean only one thing; that boy was from Kokiri Forest. But he couldn't be, he had a fairy yes, but Kokirians never leave their forest, they would die.

Zelda was puzzled, how did he know? What does he know? Why did he look at me like that? He couldn't be from Kokiri Forest even though he dressed like one.

Something was different about him; he didn't seem to have the air like a young boy would. He was a warrior. But who is he really? Zelda looked down at the scrap of green cloth, her only clue and probably her only hope.

Picture: The Ocarina and Triforce are mine

"That's not true!" shouted Elsie, her face growing hot.

"Is it not?" said Mido haughtily.

"No matter what you say this will always be my home!" insisted Elsie.

"You're different, you can't be a Kokirian, native!" Mido scoffed, "You don't even have a fairy like 'true' Kokirians do."

"What difference does that make?" asked Elsie.

"You don't belong here, you and that 'boy'. He realized that he too had no place here and left for good."

"Don't say that!" Elsie cried, "he was just a kid and even though he's different he can still be a Kokirian."

"You're not a real Kokirian, go back where you came from!" said Mido and he turned and stalked off. Elsie was too angry and upset to say anything so she too turned and left.

Elsie ran to her favorite spot when she wanted to be alone. On the roof top of The Twins' tree house there was a ramp that she would climb up. From there she would jump over on top of her own house.

Who cared what Mido thinks, he's just a bully being sentimental; but still his words hurt Elsie. Hot tears ran down her face.

"Yoo-hoo! Elsie, are you up there?!" a voice light and airy called.

Quickly Elsie scrubbed at her eyes. "Yeah!" she called back.

Saria climbed up and came over next to Elsie. She had light green hair and clear blue eyes to match the sky. Saria's fairy hovered around for a minute, then vanished inside her pocket. Elsie drew her knees up and rested her head to hide her face.

"I was wondering where you were. Want to hang out in the Lost Woods?" Saria asked.

"No." mumbled Elsie.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Saria concerned. She sat down next to Elsie looking at her.

"Yeah," said Elsie lifting her head, "I've got some thinking to do."

"Hmmmm..." responded Saria looking towards the entrance of Kokiri Forest. "You know, it's been very quiet and lonely in the Lost Woods since he left." Saria whispered.

Elsie looked up at her; she had a faraway sad look in her eyes. "You miss him huh?" Elsie muttered.

Saria looked down but didn't say anything. Elsie's mind went back to that day when she had discovered Martin's disappearance...

She tossed and turned that night, the wounded look and anger on his face ate away at her. Something like this couldn't wait till the morning, so Elsie got up and left her tree house.

There was a full moon illuminating the woodland with a pale light. Fairies quietly floated around like cotton blossoms in the air. All was peaceful and calm but Elsie's heart was troubled. She walked along the creek her feet padding softly. Martin needs to understand her affection and friendship, she didn't mean what came out of her mouth. That sounded so stupid but it was the truth.

Elsie paused for a moment, her eyes closed in the memory of Martin's face. He had never looked at her like that before. Something was happening to him, something he was struggling to handle. She would help him whatever it was, that's what friends were for. Elsie moved again, turning to the only tree house with a ladder and climbed up.

It was dark inside and quiet. Elsie knocked on the doorframe but no answer came. He must be ignoring her. Elsie spoke softly, "Martin... I want to talk to you." Still silence. She hung her head, wondering if she should leave. No, Martin was going through some emotional turmoil and she must make things clear with him.

"Martin please. I wan to help you, I'm sorry for hurting you... I was worried, I-I do care about you."

Silence. Elsie bit her lip. She couldn't hear any movement, breathing or anything. She peered in. "Martin, please answer me." Her voice fell dead on the air. She ripped back the curtain and stepped in. It was empty... where was he?

"Martin...?"

Elsie felt as if she had been slapped in the face. 'Wait,' she told herself, 'he's not gone, he must be in the woods.'

She dashed out of the house and into the Lost Woods. Darting through the maze she tried to stay calm. Martin never leaves his house at night, maybe he wanted to be away. Her mind was panicking in confusion. Elsie took the steps two at a time and then skidded to a stop.

She spun around running back through the woods. Martin wasn't anywhere to be found. Where was he? Elsie's breath became labored as she ran searching. Where would Martin go besides the Lost Woods? Saria would know.

Elsie headed over to Saria's tree house and stumbled in. Elsie saw her sitting on her bed, looking silently at the floor. Elsie's chest heaved and her face neck glistened in sweat. She stood there, her legs shaking as she stared at Saria.

"Martin...?" Elsie panted, her heart thudding madly and she struggled to stay standing.

"He's gone." Saria said softly not raising her head.

"Gone?"

"Yes... I saw him leave."

"No..." Elsie couldn't take it in. "But he'll come back-"

"No." Saria interrupted gently, "he won't."

Saria looked up, her eyes were red and puffy from crying yet her face was calm.

"No-" Elsie chocked out. It was as if she had been slugged in the stomach. She blanched, stepping back. She was becoming light headed, the shock of it all was crashing her senses.

Elsie fell to her knees, her arms around herself. She struggled to breathe as she sobbed. She felt arms hug her and pull her forward. It was Saria.

She didn't say anything, both remained on the floor as Elsie cried. Saria didn't shed anymore tears even though her heart was in pain...

"Do you think he'll ever come back?" Elsie suddenly asked out loud. There was a pause. She turned to look at Saria's downcast face.

"I don't know," said Saria faintly, "he seemed to have a destiny different from the rest of us. He had to leave, but..." Saria trailed off, staring at the tunnel that led out of Kokiri.

"I'll see you later," said Elsie standing up. She felt that Saria wanted to be alone now and she too.

"See yah." said Saria as Elsie climbed down.

Elsie felt deep pity for Saria; she was close friends with that boy. In fact she was also close friends with Elsie who too was different form everyone else in Kokiri Forest.

Everyone thought Saria had a strange taste for friends, but nobody made a big deal out of it; except that so-called 'Great Mido'. He fancied Saria but she didn't care for Mido, that served him right. Elsie grinned. Then Saria was best friends with that boy and Mido became purple with jealousy.

Elsie sighed, "Now he's gone."

After being alone with The Great Deku Tree for several hours he suddenly left. Nobody knows what happened. The Great Deku Tree died when he departed. Mido had suspicions that boy did something to cause it. Now Kokiri doesn't have a guardian anymore, which caused fear to spread all across the Kokirians. What will happen to them now?

Picture: Do you think he'll ever come back?

The next morning Elsie woke up with a feeling of despair. At first she wondered why she suddenly felt this way. Of course, she thought. That argument with Mido the other day was on her mind and she slept on it.

With a sigh, Elsie got out of bed and did her usual morning routine. While outside by the stream filling up her pot with water, Elsie paused. Looking around she watched as everyone was outside starting the day. All the little Kokirians in their green tunics and small fairies. Besides Martin, Elsie didn't have a fairy. Then he finally got one but left within that same day. Now she's the only one without a tiny companion.

Looking at her reflection in the water she had collected, Elsie pondered the thought. Mido said that she should eave too, because she didn't have a place here. She was too different, that's what everyone thinks. Besides Saria, no one would speak to Elsie. Of course there were the formal greeting and smiles but Elsie felt like an outcast.

Where did Martin go off to? Did he find a place where he really belongs? Is he happy wherever he is? Did Elsie come from the same place too? Elsie's mind buzzed with questions. Maybe she should go too, just to look and see if there's some other place with people like her. Maybe she can find that boy also; see what he's doing and everything. But that would mean Mido had won.

That jerk! Thought Elsie. Yet I can always come back. Elsie couldn't make up her mind. I'll just say I'm on vacation or something. Everyone knows well enough that I'm not a Kokirian and will die when I leave.

Elsie stood up and started to walk back in the direction of her tree house. On her way she bumped into Saria.

"Oh hi." Elsie said, not with the usual enthusiasm.

"Hiyah! What are you doing today?" asked Saria, "I'm not doing much. Do you want to go by the pond and mess around?"

"Uh-no, I can't." replied Elsie looking down at her pot full of water.

"Is something wrong? You haven't been your usual self, Elsie. What's the matter?" asked Saria looking questionably at Elsie.

Elsie stared at Saria's white fairy fluttering with contempt. Then she lowered her eyes again.

"Nothing," Elsie lied, "I'm just... I'm thinking about going on a trip. You know a holiday or something." She still kept her eyes down. Even though Saria had been her best friend and that boy's too, besides the fact that they were both different, Elsie felt depressed that she now was the only one who wasn't a real Kokirian. Just the sight of Saria made her feel downcast and she didn't want to talk to anyone anymore.

Saria's eyes got big with surprise. "Elsie!" she exclaimed, "you can't go, you can't! You know you'll die if you do."

Elsie looked up sharply, "Oh and why is that?!"

"Because you're a Kokirian of course." said Saria. Elsie decided to talk to Saria one-on-one.

"I'm not a Kokirian, everyone knows that!"

Saria looked as if she didn't understand. "So?" she asked.

Elsie was getting frustrated. "Com'on, Saria!" she shouted, "Nobody will speak to me except Mido and when he does it's only insults. Martin was forced to go because he's different like me. Everyone sees that! Why can't you?!"

Saria looked a bit hurt. "You know that doesn't matter to me, Elsie." she said quietly. "I don't care if you or... or Martin were different You will still be my friends." she said her eyes filling with tears.

"But..." Saria paused looking away, "if you must go then I won't prevent you. When Martin decided to go there was nothing stopping him. But I think there were more important reasons why he left then just because he was different. More important reasons."

Elsie became quiet; she felt bad for yelling at Saria. Saria only wanted to help and yet was hurting in the process. Elsie placed her pot on the ground and walked up to Saria. Putting her arms around her Elsie said, "I'm sorry, Saria. It's just... I don't' know. I feel like I belong somewhere else."

Saria hugged her back, "I'll miss you, Elsie."

"I'll miss you too," responded Elsie, "I'll come back and visit. Maybe I'll find Martin and we all can be together like we use to."

Elsie felt Saria stiffen with these words. Drawing herself back form Elsie she said, "He won't come back. If he does, he'll never be the same and neither will Kokiri Forest. Already it is changing."

Elsie was startled by this. "What do you mean? What's going on?"

Saria shook her head, "I can't say. I don't know a whole lot myself. I just feel that things will never be the same again."

With that Saria turned around and left, heading back in the direction of the Lost Woods.

Picture: You're different from me and my friends... But that's OK, because we'll be friends forever... won't we?

Elsie left Kokiri Forest through the large tunnel shaped from a tree. Crossing the bridge she looked to the right where there was one of the entrances to The Lost Woods. It looked dark and empty.

Saria was right. Since Martin left, the place seemed lonely and quiet. Now poor Saria was all alone in there, sitting on the stump in the Sacred Meadow playing her ocarina.

Elsie didn't know how long she stood there feeling sorrow and wondering what will happen to Kokiri Forest. Finally she walked across the bridge; the sounds of crickets and birds echoing in her ears.

Elsie was taken aback by Hyrule Field, having not seeing it for so long she had forgotten it.

"It's so big," she said to herself in awe, "and so bright!"

It was a large plain with a few trees, a stonewall and a dirt path with a sign. Elsie could see in the distance a mountain with a ring of smoke near the top and off to the left she could see a circular stone wall with a few buildings in it.

Elsie walked up to the sign pointing towards the path and read it:

Hyrule Castle

Lon Lon Ranch

What's a ranch? Elsie wondered it must be the place over to the left. A castle she had heard of before in stories. Looking up the path in the direction of the sign she could only see the rising hill.

The sun was starting to set; time must be faster outside of Kokiri Forest. She must hurry to find a place to stay for the night. She didn't like the tales she heard about the dead coming out of the ground and attacking travelers. That's one reason why the Kokirians are too scared to leave Kokiri Forest.

Elsie then realized she should have brought a weapon with her.

"That was a stupid move," she told herself, "another fear of the Kokirians. They don't have anything to defend themselves with nor the skill to wield a weapon. Well, I must get a move on before it gets too dark." Already the sun was setting faster than she liked.

Elsie ran up the path over the hill. Coming to the top she could see a dome and a spire straight ahead. Soon a stone wall and a large drawbridge came into view.

"This place alone is larger than Kokiri Forest!" she exclaimed. She couldn't believe there was so much in one place.

Excited, Elsie picked up her pace and head toward the drawbridge. Looking to her right she noticed there was a river and across that were some steps leading up and away out of view. Elsie stood there for a moment wondering.

That must lead to the mountain, she thought looking up. She could see a bridge across the river and a sign by the steps. Else ran across the bridge and towards the steps. Stopping by a tall tree, she read the sign:

Kakariko Village

Death Mt. Trail

Starting Pt.

"Death Mt..." Elsie said out loud to herself, "Kakariko Village... These are strange names. I hope the mountain isn't part of the village; I don't like the sound of it. A village would sound like an interesting place to stay but I don't want to be near the mountain."

Elsie shuddered. "I'll find out more about this place before I enter it." Turning around she headed back across the bridge.

Just as she stepped off an eerie howling of a wolf rang out in the evening sky. Elsie's shoulders went up in fright and she looked around for the source. No one was around but still the noise sounded clear. Then she heard a clinking sound and to her horror she saw the drawbridge being pulled up.

"Oh no!" she whispered. Terror blossomed in her chest and she ran but even before she made it halfway the bridge closed with an echoing clang. Elsie stood near the edge of the moat staring at the bridge.

"What to do? What to do?" Elsie said out loud trying to calm herself.

A loud scratching and ripping sound came from behind her. Elsie whizzed around and saw a Skull Child several feet from her. More were popping up right and left and each slowly hobbled towards her.

"I- Ah!" Elsie whimpered as she slowly backed up. Panic took over and she could see no hope. Her eyes darted around for a way to run; there at her left was a gap that she could go flee if she was fast enough.

Elsie darted to the side. The Skull Child swung his fist at her with a evil giggle. Elsie felt something smack her shoulder even though she tried to evade the bony hand. She spun crazily and fell backwards. Her shoulder blazed with pain that brought tears to her eyes.

Another one appeared in front of her while the others made their way towards Elsie. She choked on a scream and scrabbled backwards away from the skeleton.

Her mind was telling her to run but her knees were shaking so much she could barely stand. She tried to think of what she heard about these Skull Children but nothing came. Again she stepped back, quicker this time as the skeletons walked to her as if in a trance, their bones clacking together as they moved.

Suddenly when Elsie placed her right foot behind her she felt only air. She screamed in fright as she felt herself fall back into the moat. She landed with a splash and sank to the bottom.

The moat wasn't deep but Elsie knew little of swimming. The water was only a foot about her head and she floundered about until she grabbed a ledge. Pulling herself she choked and gasped for breath as her shoulder throbbed.

Elsie looked up and saw the Skull Children still walking towards her. Elsie tried moving but was too scared of the water. Should she try to swim or should she climb onto firm ground?

Before she could make up her mind of what to do one Skull Child stepped in the water. To Elsie's surprise he crumbled with a gurgle and vanished with a puff of smoke.

All the others disappeared the same way as they touched the water. Elsie's heart thudded in her chest even though she was out of danger now. She pulled herself up and dragged her tired body onto the ground.

She rested for a minute and then sat up shivering. Breathing steadily Elsie calmed down over the fright.

"The water kills them," she muttered staring at the swirling moat, "why?" She had no clue but now she focused on what to do. The dimness of dawn was starting to show in the east but still the drawbridge didn't budge. She decided to wait until the castle was opened and then venture in to get a place to dry herself up.

"And rest," she muttered sleepily. Her eyes longed to shut but she was still spooked and too cold to relax. Her teeth chatted and she stood up shaking and tried to warm herself. The pain in her shoulder lessened but still was sore. She hugged herself, dripping water onto the grass.

Another Skull Child came out of the ground to the left of Elsie.

"Oh no." she wailed moving over to her right. She didn't want to get back into the cold water but she didn't know how long it would be till the bridge opened. She moved back so the stone railing was between them.

The Skull Child still limped in her direction even though the wall was blocking its path. It would have been funny if Elsie wasn't so scared. She looked over at the rising sun that was slowly coming up.

A second Skull Child appeared behind Elsie. She turned around and backed up, deciding to finally jump back into the moat. Just then a cuckoo screeched the sign of dawn. When the Skull Child was two steps from Elsie, it shrank back into the ground with the same scrabbling noise.

Elsie breathed a sigh of relief and she heard the drawbridge lowering. She waited anxiously at the edge and couldn't help but run inside.

Elsie paused by the gate house with the door leading in to her right. There was also a guard standing nearby. He spoke to her as soon as she looked up at him.

"Welcome to Hyrule Castle Town. It is a peaceful, prosperous town."

That was all he would say as if that's all he knew. Even though Elsie tried to ask him for some assistance in finding an inn he just shook his head repeating, "Welcome to Hyrule Castle Town- blah blah blah."

Elsie continued walking on toward what looked like a market. It was crowded with people talking, laughing and dogs running around. None seem to notice that there was a lost, wet, lonely girl in their midst. Elsie stood in a sunning spot, feeling the heat drying her hair and clothes. As she slowly began to feel the warmth seep in she looked around, taking in every bit of the market.

In the center was a large silver fountain with two lovers standing by. Elsie tried questioning the two about the place but couldn't get any sense out of them. They just cooed and giggled like school children which sickened Elsie.

Awning stood over stalls filled with various foods and trinkets. People crowded around them haggling and arguing. A little girl was chasing a cuckoo around the market, a man with a bulging bag was running from stand to stand, couples were talking and chuckling; the place was alive with such noise that Elsie couldn't hear herself talk. She walked around trying to ask people for directions to an inn but everyone was in too much of a rush.

Suddenly a dead silence fell over the crowd as if someone turned the volume off. Elsie saw the crowd beginning to part and she backed up like everyone else did, forming a path. She looked down and saw at the very end of the line a tall dark man on a huge black horse. He stood out among the people from his skin color, which was a very dark tan. His hair was a blazing red color like fire which brought out the color of his glistening, matching eyes, which stared on ahead with authority.

He continued on riding down through the crowd on his dark horse in armor until he came by Elsie. He stopped. Looking down he paused, a look of familiarity on his face. Elsie could barely recognized his face too. Those eyes burned into her mind, deeper as if they were looking inside her soul.

Elsie's face was the picture of confusion from some unknown fear, but this dark man had the look of eagerness and hunger on his features. Elsie stepped back wanting to disappear from those eyes. Even though he stopped for only a few seconds, that did not rouse anybody's suspicion, to Elsie it felt like an hour. He finally turned his head and clicked his horse to a graceful stride. Elsie watched him go and she faintly heard a cackle from the man as if he found what he was looking for.

As soon as he was gone people began talking excitedly, obviously gossiping about that man. Elsie searched quickly for an inn. She wanted to get out of the crowd as soon as she could.

At last she spotted a building with a sign hanging above the door saying, 'The Stock Pot Inn'. Elsie went inside and found the inn as crowded as the market. Strangely dressed people were gathered in groups chatting. Many tables were placed in smoky corners with cloaked travelers drinking and telling tales.

Elsie made her way towards the desk where a lady was standing behind it writing in a book. She looked up at Elsie and smiled.

"Pardon me, but do you have any spare rooms I can rent?" asked Elsie even though she suspected the answer.

"I'm so sorry," replied the innkeeper, her face falling, "we're totally booked and don't have a single room empty. I do hate turning away customers."

Elsie though quickly for a minute and then asked, "Is there another inn that I can stay in?"

"Yes, the 'Sunset Inn'," replied the lady, "it's just on the other side of the market. But it would be easier if you go out the back through the alleyway. I know the market is so packed even I can't find my way.

"All right, could you show me?" Elsie asked.

"I can spare a minute, come with me," said the lady beckoning, "by the way I'm Anju."

Anju lead Elsie from behind the desk into the kitchen. A large pot of stew was simmering and Elsie could smell bread baking. It smelled wonderful but Anju lead her off towards a door and outside.

The alley was deserted except for a few stray dogs. Anju spoke as she walked passing some crates and trash bins. "So many people are visiting and performing here at Hyrule: The band of gypsies, the Jastas, and that one band by the Zoras. It's almost like a carnival with all these troupes coming every year."

She was silent for a moment and Elsie decided to say something.

"If you can't tell I'm new here," she said and then paused.

Anju cut in smiling, "How exciting! There's no better time to visit."

Elsie smiled nervously. There was something pressing in on her mind.

"Anju."

"Hmmm?"

"I'm curious. In the market I saw a man."

"Oh?" Anju looked at Elsie from the corner of her eye.

"Yes, but he stood out from all the people in the market. He was someone who, I don't know-" Elsie broke off wondering how to end her sentence.

They passed by an old man with a long white beard who was deep in thought. Anju curtly nodded to him and smiled as they viewed each other. After he was gone, Anju turned her head at Elsie. Her face was grim which surprised Elsie.

"Do you mean Ganon, the 'Knight' of his Majesty the King?" she asked.

Elsie's mind went blank. Ganon. That name didn't register any familiarity.

"I don't know, maybe," she said carefully, "but could you tell me about him?"

Anju looked as if she didn't want to discuss this topic but answered her question.

"He comes from the Gerudo Desert, far out west. Rarely the natives come here and so it was a great surprise when he showed up. He claims to want to join forces with the King and serve under him as a knight."

Anju took a shuddering breath and straightened up. "Nobody here are, well, excited about Ganon being here with the king but, we're sure the king knows what he's doing." A look of gloom shadowed her face as some omen to Elsie.

Suddenly Anju stopped walking and pointed to a door next to Elsie.

"Here's the Sunset Inn. The innkeeper is Jeb, a nice fellow. I must hurry back, enjoy your stay."

"Thanks." Elsie said and with that Anju turned and walked down the alleyway.

Elsie stepped inside to yet another kitchen. Delicious aromas were coming from the large oven and stove tops. Elsie noticed a tiny outlet where a stream was coming through with fishes swimming around. There was a girl a few years older than Elsie who was sweeping the floor at the far end of the room. She looked up and with a confused expression asked, "Can I help you?"

Elsie explained the reason for her strange entrance and her need for a room.

"Yes we have some rooms to spare, come with me." the girl said smiling. She had long beautiful red hair and clear green eyes.

"My name is Jenna," she said as they walked down the hallway.

"Pleased to meet you," Elsie said, "I'm Elsie."

"Pleasure," Jenna replied. "I can only spare a moment. If you go through there you'll find Jeb and he'll give you a room. I must get back to work." Jenna said heading back down the hallway to the kitchen.

Elsie passed through the doorway and entered into a lobby with several families. Kids were running up and down the stairs, chasing each other and throwing deku nuts.

"Don't they realize what those are?" Elsie asked herself.

The children would shriek with laughter when the deku nuts would hit the wall and explode with a loud crack and a flash.

Elsie walked up to the front desk where a bearded man stood talking to a lady holding a boy's hand. The young boy looked as if he wanted to play with the other kids.

"Pleeeeeze, mommy!" he begged tugging on her arm, "may I go play with them and nutz?"

"Not now dear," she said without looking at him as she wrote something in a book.

"May I help you?" asked the man that Elsie guessed was Jeb.

"Yes, I like to have a room to stay in." Elsie said.

Jeb looked around her curiously, "Is your father or mother here with you?"

"Uh-no," Elsie said quickly feeling a bit uncomfortable, "I'm alone."

"All right, room 27 upstairs is free and it's 10 rubies per night."

"Thank you," said Elsie as she handed over the money and Jeb gave her the room key.

Turning she walked up the stairs dodging the giggling kids that were charging down. As she came to the top she heard a crack followed by a scream. Elsie smiled; no harm would come to the kids but it would be a shock to suddenly be frozen.

"Oh wow! What a fun game!" a boy cried in glee.

Elsie unlocked door #27 and entered her room. It was quite comfy with a bed, a large table, a tall standing mirror and small window looking down into the market. Elsie could see that it was still sunny outside but she didn't feel like going out; that incident in the market quite disturbed her. Besides she was looking forward to a hot bath and long nap.

As Elsie was settling in, there was a knock on the door.

"Room service," a voice sounded on the other side of the door. Elsie opened and saw Jenna bearing a tray of food. Jenna looked up in pleasant surprise.

"Well hi!" she said

"Hello." replied Elsie looking at the strange food on the tray

"Do you like your room? Everything all right?" Jenna asked as she stepped in.

"Yes, thanks," Elsie said absentmindedly. "What's that?"

Jenna looked confused, "What do you mean? Haven't you seen a tray of food before?"

"No that's not what I meant," said Elsie quickly, "I mean what's for dinner?"

Jenna gave her a grin showing that she couldn't believe Elsie's ignorance.

"Roast beef 'n' taters and bread with toasted cheese," Jenna spoke as she set the tray on the table. "What's with you? You no from around here or something?"

"No- well... yes. I'm alone visiting. It's my first time here."

"I've noticed," Jenna said looking Elsie up and down, "interesting clothes, where are you from?"

Elsie paused for a moment and then answered, "Kokiri Forest."

Jenna's bright green eyes got big. "You're wha-?!" she exclaimed.

Elsie clasped her hands behind her back not knowing what to say.

Jenna continued her amazement, "But... but Kokirians never leave their forest, ever! They have fairies too and everything."

Elsie felt embarrassed. "Yeah well, it's a long story."

Jenna sat down in the chair eagerly, "Tell me, I'm all ears."

Elsie like Jenna a lot but didn't feel like relating her whole life to her. She hesitated and finally came up a short explanation.

"Well, I can't tell you everything, but to sum it all up I'm not really a Kokirian. Even though I lived there all my life it's just now I- you know- want to go out and see some other places. To see the world since I've never been out of Kokiri Forest."

Jenna looked fascinated, "That's awesome! Never has there been a Kokirian here in Hyrule. Well, except that one boy."

It was Elsie's turn to look interested. "A boy?! Dressed like me with a fairy and all?" Her heart was thumping with excitement. Martin was here too?

"Yeah, I spotted him in the market some days ago. He was going around asking people questions about the 'Princess'. Sinister looking kid; he had a sword, a shield, and all kinds of weapons. A fairy followed him too and it kept disappearing. Wonder what he wanted with the princess. Do you know him?"

"Yes yes!" said Elsie eagerly, "where did he go? Is he still here?"

Jenna thought for a moment before speaking. "I don't really know. When I last saw him he was heading towards the road that leads to the castle. Haven't seen him since, why?"

Elsie's heart dropped a notch. She was hoping that Martin was still in the market and she could catch up with him; talk to him about Saria, the forest, and her adventures. Plus she was agitated to know what he was doing, why he left and everything.

Elsie looked at the floor as she spoke, "He was a close friend of mine. His name is Martin. I don't know what he's been up to. Everyday back home was like any other day until he suddenly left. Never told anyone what he was up to, not even me." She blinked. No tears, not now.

Jenna's face became concerned and her eyes emanated sympathy, "I'm sorry. It must be hard to have a friend leave with out you knowing about it."

"Jenna!" a voice called up from downstairs, "Where are you?! We need more meals brought up to our guests!"

Jenna jumped with surprise. "Goodness!" she cried, "I got so carried away I forgot that we're busier than usual. I really must get going, Jeb gets annoyed when I become sidetracked and forget my chores." She said this all in a rush as she brushed her apron front and quickly strode over to the door.

"I haven't gotten you into trouble have I?" Elsie asked shame-faced.

"No no," Jenna said without thinking as she began to close the door, "nice talking with you, see yah later."

"Bye." Elsie said staring at the close door.

So Martin wasn't here, she had missed him. Elsie sighed, she was too tired to worry. As soon as she rested she could go back into the market and ask some people about him.

Elsie turned her attention over to the tray with the foreign food on it. Having lived in Kokiri Forest she never had tasted beef or whatever strange kind of bread they had. The Kokirian's diet consisted mainly of a few grains, fruits, vegetables and greensap milk. Elsie sat down and ate the food which it all tasted good except the drink. One beaker had spring water and the other contained a dark brown foamy stuff that made Elsie choked and gag with fizz going up her nose. She nearly lost her dinner with one gulp as it burned all the way down. She spluttered and coughed, "What in the world is this poison?!"

Picture: Tell me, I'm all ears!

Elsie was asleep in bed for only a few hours when commotion outside woke her up. Climbing out of bed she walked over to the window and looked out for the source of the noise. She stepped back in horror; a building on the other side of the market was on fire! Everyone was up running around, shouting and screaming shattering the peaceful night. The midnight blue sky glowed orange as the fire licked hungrily at the building.

Elsie quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. She saw Jenna up too in a robe looking shocked. Her red hair was frazzled and her eyes had bags from sleepiness but she was wide awake with the commotion.

"Jenna, what's happening outside?" Elsie cried.

"The Stock Pot Inn is on fire!" Jenna shouted as she dashed outside.

Elsie followed her into the market. The cold wind whipped against her face as she ran towards the crowd huddling in front of the building. The entire inn was ablaze even though there was a line of people transferring buckets of water from the fountain to the building. Elsie pushed her way through the tight knot of people and suddenly saw Anju on the ground with one man helping her up.

Anju was clearly in shock. Her hair was messy, hanging over in her face, her dress was singed and her face was dirty and scorched from the heat. She gasped for breath leaning on the man for support.

"It all happened so quickly! I was just locking up the place and heading upstairs when I heard the door break down. Hooded figures were4 charging about all over the place with torches and setting everything on fire. The customers woke up and were running around, shouting and wailing. It was chaos! I tried to run back down out the back door but then he... he came!"

Anju shrank back and hugged herself still ranting on, "All in black and tall he was. He saw me and grabbed me roaring, 'Where is she?! Tell me where you are hiding her!' I was so scared I couldn't speak! I was frightened out of my wits! He shook me yelling in my face, 'Speak!! Where is she? A little girl all in green with light hair, I saw her go into this place, now where is she?!' 'I d-don't know!' I cried, 'many people come in-' Then the place started to collapse. Good thing it did because he dropped me and fled. I thought he was going to slay me on the spot. I was trapped and couldn't get out, thank heavens you came to get me..."

Elsie slowly stepped back; she didn't want to hear anymore. She didn't want to be out in this scene of desolation. Her throat was tight and her stomach churned with fear. As soon as she broke away from the crowd, Elsie turned and ran. People continued to push through with fascinated horror but Elsie wanted to hide. She wanted to be away from peering eyes that always seem to follow her.

Back inside the inn she rushed upstairs into her room and locked the door. Elsie pressed her back against it and panted, her face sweaty and her hands shaking. She couldn't stand still so she began to pace the room. Elsie thought the facts over in her mind, talking aloud to calm herself down.

"He spotted me at the market and then saw me go inside the Stock Pot Inn. He thought I would spend the night there because he didn't see me go out through the alley." Elsie looked into the tall mirror. A girl in a green tunic and long blond hair; her own reflection scared her.

"And now he's looking for me, he knows I'm here, somewhere." she whispered.

Even though Elsie didn't fully understand who Ganon was, she felt a familiar sense of fear and terror at the thought of him. Elsie sat down on the bed for hours trying to remember.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Elsie jumped.

"Who- who is it?" she stammered

"It's me Jenna. Can I come in?"

Elsie sighed with relief, her heart rate returning to normal. She walked over to unlock the door.

"Stop scaring yourself," she muttered.

Jenna came in with breakfast. She looked at Elsie uneasily.

"You look tired and scared," she said, "everyone is spooked. I though some breakfast would help. Are you all right?" Jenna asked as Elsie turned and walked towards the bed without looking at her.

"This is terrible!" Elsie cried pacing around the room again.

"Does this have anything to do with you?" asked Jenna seeing the anxious look on her face.

Elsie started to wring her hands as she spoke, "You heard Anju's story. That description of my was unmistakable."

"Elsie," Jenna cut in trying to calm her down, "he could've meant somebody else."

"Who else could it be but me?!" Elsie demanded, "Who goes around dressed like me? You said so yourself last night."

Jenna stood there staring at Elsie not knowing what to say.

"I can't stay here, I've got to leave before it's too late." Elsie said suddenly.

"You're leaving already?"

"Yes, please help me. I can't stay and I need some disguise to get out since everyone will be looking for me."

"I haven't got any clothes to spare but I'll look and see what I can find."

Jenna set the tray down on the bed and left the room. There was hot cereal, toast and a peach on the serving tray. Elsie took the peach and placed it in her pocket. She didn't have time to eat but at least she could take something. As she packed Jenna came back with a bundle.

"It's not much but it will have to do." She held up a magenta colored blanket and a blue bandanna. She explained as she worked, "Here, I'll cut a hole in the center for your head to go through. Then I'll cut the sides we can tie some knots. That way it will look like a poncho of some sort."

Elsie put the poncho on and looked in the mirror. It did a really good job in covering her green outfit.

"And the bandanna," continued Jenna, "you can tie on your head."

"Thanks," Elsie said fumbling with the bright blue cloth.

She then reached into her money bag and pulled out some money, "Take this, I'll pay you for your troubles and then I must get going. Jenna try your best to keep this secret about me."

Jenna closed her hand tight around the rubies. "I'll do my best in not mentioning you but I can't make any promises. When Jeb asks me something I'm bound to answer. He's more than just my boss, he's my dad. I'll miss you Elsie."

Elsie hugged Jenna, "You too, now please go."

Jenna turned and left the room without another word.

Elsie put the bandanna on and looked again in the mirror. It covered her head but her long locks of hair still showed. Elsie spotted the pair of scissors Jenna left to cut the blanket. She hesitated, then took it and cut her hair short. Now the bandanna covered her hair. Quickly she grabbed her small bag and left.

Back in the market there was crowds like yesterday but for a different reason. Elsie headed towards the gate leading out but was soon stopped by a guard.

"No one is permitted to leave Hyrule." he said

Elsie's mouth fell open in surprise. "B-but I must leave."

The guard shook his head, "Captain's orders were that no one should leave or enter until the criminal responsible is caught."

Elsie stood there dumbly, she couldn't believe it. She then thought of the dark man. "Who is the culprit?"

"Ganon said it was girl form Kokiri Forest; though he's going through drastic measures to capture her. Ganon says that she's dangerous and is determined to find her. I guess what he says goes." The guard shrugged.

Elsie was too stunned to say anything. Now what? She was trapped inside the walls of Hyrule with no way out. Ganon was searching for her this very minute, pin-pointing places where she could be hiding.

Thinking quickly she turned and left. "Thank you." she called back to the guard before he could suspect anything.

Elsie tried to get back into the alleyway but found it blocked by a fence. Desperate for someplace to hide she squeezed through a hole that the dogs would use to run in and out. Huddling behind some crates in the corner Elsie sat down.

Now where could she go? She mulled over in her head. The main way was blocked and she couldn't get out. The moat was outside but she couldn't find an outlet big enough for her use. Besides, she couldn't swim. High walls stretched all around protecting the market and the castle.

There were only two ways out: one that's guarded and the path leading up to the castle. That had to be another was out since Martin went there and was able to leave. Jenna saw him going up towards the castle but didn't see him come back that way. So maybe there was some Martin was able to leave through the castle. If he didn't Elsie still wondered what Martin was doing there and maybe he could help her.

She had no choice. Elsie didn't want to stay in the market anymore, she desperately wanted to leave. Getting on her knees, Elsie crawled back through the fence into the market. Trying not to attract attention to herself she made her way up the path leading to the castle.

It was a dirt road that stretched on for several yards till it came to a bend. Elsie peeked around and saw another gate with a guard standing by it. Off in the distance she could see the castle.

Looking around she found a vine growing up to a ledge. Curious, Elsie climbed up and saw that the ledge on past the gate. Up high she now saw the path and lawn dotted with guards. Now how was she going to get past them?

Elsie looked at her poncho; bright pink would stand out among the greenery but her tunic would blend in perfectly. Elsie took off the poncho and stuffed it in her bag. She walked along the ledge and found a ladder that she used to climb down.

With the help of her green camouflage, the bushes and the skill of hiding that Kokirians usually have, Elsie was able to make it past he guards. Towards the castle she found a small hole barely big enough for her. A tiny stream of water was pouring out of it from the castle.

Elsie took the chance, she ducked down and crawled through the tunnel. It led to a small pool inside a courtyard with more guards. She stood up with the water lapping at her ankles. She didn't know how long she could wait to dry before the guards pacing around would notice her. Using the same technique, she sneaked past them.

The courtyard led into an empty garden that was circular with stream leading all around it. Elsie slowly walked in looking around. At the far end there was a small bridge leading to a fountain. Elsie took in the beauty of this garden but felt uneasy in this closed space.

She turned and looked behind her but no one was in sight. Elsie then walked up to the fountain but stopped again to search the garden. Still no one. She didn't know why but she had a strange feeling about this place.

The garden was simple but beautiful. Butterflies of various colors and shapes fluttered around gracefully on the air and bees hummed dreamily in the flower beds. The sun was casting its warmth and light on the place causing the water to glitter like diamonds. The little courtyard looked like the place one would spend a leisurely afternoon.

"This place seems familiar," Elsie whispered to herself. All along the top of the wall were inscriptions that she couldn't read but a symbol was repeated multiple times. It was a large gold triangle, formed by three similar shapes. Elsie's attention was drawn to it. While she was making her way towards this place, the castle had this symbol everywhere: above gates, on doors, on statues, etc.

Suddenly, Elsie could hear footsteps coming from beyond the fountain. Spinning around she looked frantically for a place to hide. All the shrubs and plants were too small and the garden pretty much was scarce for any trees.

Jumping into the stream, Elsie ducked under the bridge. There was a dry ledge sticking out that she climbed on and sat. The water was so cold that Elsie put her poncho back on.

The footsteps lightly tapping on the patio stopped by the fountain, then crossed over the bridge. Near the entrance of the garden Elsie heard someone else approaching. The footsteps hurried over to the gates and stopped again. Some people were muttering and then a pause of silence.

Elsie peeked from under the bridge to see. There was a girl, the same age as Elsie with her back to her. Her clothes were all elegant and colorful and she held herself erected like a queen.

From around the bend a woman in armor came up to the girl and then stopped. The woman's short hair shone like snow in the bright sun. Her skin reflected the creamy color of ivory. Elsie had never seen anyone of that race; Hyrule itself had several but non like this woman. Elsie stared at her with fascination and in awe of her bold aura.

The two whispered and there was a look of urgency on the woman's face but Elsie couldn't see the girl's features. She sat there wondering what to do. Her stomach rumbled quietly with hunger and Elsie rubbed it. She was starving, after all the excitement she had forgotten her stomach. She pulled out the peach and began munching on it.

As Elsie ate she watched the two talk for several more minutes. The woman suddenly began to pace around the girl, still speaking in hushed tones. The girl turned to watch the white-haired woman, and then Elsie saw her face.

She gasped and dropped the peach in surprise. It fell in the stream with a faint echoing splash. The woman and the girl both spun around and stared at the bridge. Elsie drew back and curled up in fright.

"Now you've don't it! How stupid of you!!" She muttered in despair. Desperately she tried to hide in the shadows of the bridge covering her face. Her heart pounded so hard that it hurt.

Elsie heard splashing and immediately felt something grab her arm. She was yanked off the ledge into the stream.

It was the woman in armor that grabbed Elsie. In one hand she held her and in the other was a dirk which she had drawn.

"What are you doing here? Who are you? Speak up!" The woman demanded in a ringing voice. Elsie could barely see her face in the dark; just her large magenta eyes glinting.

"M-my name... is Elsie, ma'am." she stammered.

The woman gazed at Elsie's outfit. "Are you one of the gypsies?" she asked as her eyes looked her up and down.

"No... I... I'm in disguise."

"Why?!" she said sharply.

Elsie bit her lip, how much should she tell this woman? She looked so fierce with the dirk pointing at Elsie that it made the little girl shiver.

The woman shook Elsie roughly. "Tell me, why?!" she barked at her.

"I... think that Gan-" Elsie faltered then quickly said, "that someone is looking for me."

"Who is it, Impa?" Came a voice from the fountain.

"Some girl dressed as a gypsy, Zelda. Don't be afraid." Impa called up pulling Elsie out from under the bridge, across from the fountain. Elsie was still staring at Impa with her back to the girl; too scared to turn and get a good look at her.

As soon as Impa saw Elsie's face in the light she dropped her dirk. Stepping back with a look of shock and amazement she cried, "Good heavens above!"

"What is it Impa? What's the matter?" asked Zelda from behind sounding anxious.

With one hand Impa ripped off Elsie's bandanna and poncho. Then placing her hands on Elsie's shoulders she turned her around facing Zelda by the fountain.

Zelda gasped in surprise. Backing up to the fountain she leaned against it; covering her mouth.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Elsie was scared and confused. "I told you, I'm Elsie. What's going on?"

"Look look!!" demanded Impa pointing at Zelda, "don't you realize?"

Elsie stared at Zelda still terrified, "Will someone tell me what's happening? Why does Zelda look like me? What does this all mean?!"

"I don't believe it!" Impa cried, "you!" She hugged Elsie tightly with tears flowing down her face, "you've come back! We were told you were dead but I knew that couldn't be! You're alive!"

Elsie over at Zelda who too was crying with joy. Running up she embraced Elsie.

"Where have you been all these years?"

Elsie tried to pull away but couldn't; the two had too much of a grip on her.

"What's going on? What am I to you?"

"Zeela, don't you remember me?" Zelda asked looking into Elsie's silver blue eyes.

Elsie stared at Zelda's face. Every feature, every crease was identical to hers. Sparkling sliver blue eyes, winged-shaped ears and hair so blond that it almost looked white in the sun.

Elsie shook her head, "This isn't happening. It's... it's just a dream. Only a dream"

"No no, it's real. You're real. Zeela..." Impa said holding Elsie back to look at her.

"Who-?"

"Zeela! You're Zelda's twin sister Zeela."

Elsie's head whirled with the idea. It was too ridiculous. "I... no, I'm not!"

"Yes you are! You and Zelda are twin sisters." Impa said hugging Elsie again knocking the breath from her as she was crushed against the steel armor. "Long ago you suddenly disappeared. We didn't know what happened and everyone took you for dead but I knew, I knew that wasn't true!"

Picture: You've come back! You're alive!

Several weeks passed as Zeela stayed at Hyrule. However, Impa and Zelda were the only ones who knew she existed, except Ganon. That's why they kept her a secret.

"Ganon is still searching but he doesn't know you're here. Zelda is already in danger because he's aware of her whereabouts, but the longer you remain unknown the better." Impa would say.

Zeela was kept inside Zelda's room and since Impa was the only servant who went in, nobody knew Zeela was there. During these weeks Impa told Zeela of her birthright and past.

Ten years ago your father, the King, had twin daughters. You and Zelda are of great importance, not just by royal blood. Both of you have powers and are destined to defend the Triforce, Hyrule and all it stands for- according to the prophecy."

Zeela was puzzled about this. "Prophecy? About me and my sister?"

Impa smiled at her. "Yes. Your sister weeks ago had a dream about Hyrule. The Princess does have a talent with prophecies."

Zeela was dumbfounded, her sister was a soothsayer? However Impa continued on explaining about the situation Hyrule was in.

"Right now Ganon is attempting to gain power. He wasn't a knight just yet when he first came . It was suspicious at the time. It's not natural for Gerudo thieves to come to Hyrule. Oh, the female pirates may visit looking for boyfriends but for a male, a king of the thieves, to come and serve the King of Hyrule! Ganon claims that he wants to unite the desert with Hyrule as one, but I have my doubts. He doesn't look like an honest man with pure intentions."

"After a year or two you suddenly disappeared. I'm Zelda's Iah but yours, Tasha, somehow allowed you to go missing. She pleaded that it wasn't her doing. She said that she was attacked and overpowered by some unknown force. I don't know if she was telling the truth. Maybe she was secretly involved with a plan. We may never know because when your father sent out search parties, who returned empty handed, he sentenced Tasha to death. I suspect Ganon was involved but I have no proof."

Zeela spoke up. "Ganon wanted me? Why?"

Impa's face softened. "Not just you, he wanted Zelda too. He wants to be ruler of Hyrule, I'm sure of it. According to what's happening along with the Princess's prophecy, everything is becoming clear. If you want to be ruler what would you do as a villain?"

Zeela was quiet for an answer. It made her stomach churn and filled her with dread. Impa spoke as if reading her mind, "You kill who's in command and their heirs."

"That's exactly what Ganon is planing. Zelda spoke to her father of her dream but he doesn't believe that his ten year old daughter could ever foretell the future. And I, well I'm a simple servant to the Royal Family. I am meant to serve and guard the Princess, no more. The King can be arrogant sometimes, someday soon Hyrule is going to suffer again because of it."

A sad look such as never before gleamed in Impa's eyes. Though they were wet she didn't shed any tears. Zeela was bothered by this. She touched Impa's hand lightly.

"Again?"

"Yes," Impa said mournfully, "many years ago when I was young, there was a massive battle here in Hyrule. It was a bloodthirsty one, no war could equal such as this. My people all but a few, including my family, had perished in that battle."

Impa stopped as if she couldn't say more. Zeela's heart was overwhelmed with what she was hearing. The Kokirians never spoke of this battle. Did they even know? Or did they just wanted to forget it? Despair emanated from Impa, touching Zeela, making her feel and understand just a portion of it.

Zeela squeezed Impa's hand. "I'm sorry." she said quietly.

There was a long pause of silence. Then Impa breathed deeply and raised her fair head. "Hyrule was nearly destroyed in fire and bloodshed, but we prevailed. After several excruciating years we finally build the kingdom back up to such prosperity. We only had a few years of peace and plenty. How soon we forget."

"But that's in the past, what's done is done and we must do with what we can for the present. In this short space of time that we have for the future you must prepare yourself."

Zeela interrupted, "But the prophecy, what did it contain? How do I know exactly what to do?" Zeela's mind still was in awe of her sister's talent.

Impa explained patiently. "Zelda's dream was one of mysteries. She could see the Triforce clearly and magnificent with the kingdom being ruled in happiness and splendor. Suddenly a dark cloud covered her vision. Everything was consumed in this blackness and it caused fear and confusion to arouse in Zelda's mind. Yet through the dark cloud she could see a shape giving light. It pierced through, small and dim but clear. It was a green figure holding a bright emerald stone and a white fairy was nearby. Zelda didn't know what this meant but she recognized the gem to be one of the legendary spiritual stones."

Zeela's interest was sparked. "Was it a Kokirian? It must have been because-"

Impa cut in waving her hand. "Yes yes, it was a Kokirian. A young boy named Martin."

Zeela nearly fainted with surprise. Her eyes became wide and her mouth fell open. "What?!" Her breath caught in her throat and she was speechless. Martin! Zelda had a dream about Martin! It was incredible!

Impa saw her surprise and became concerned, "Princess, are you all right?"

Zeela nodded still amazed. "Tell me," she whispered hoarsely, "tell me what the dream means."

Impa looked at Zeela with curiosity but spoke, "Princess Zelda feels strongly that the dark cloud represents Ganon, stealing the Triforce and all of Hyrule plunging into darkness. Yet she expresses that when the Kokirian figure came through she could feel hope filling her mind. As if he is the one to defeat Ganon and prevent evil from ruling Hyrule."

Zeela was overwhelmed with the idea. Martin, the Hero of Time. Her best friend through her early years of childhood was going to save Hyrule! Did Saria know? Did any of the Kokirians know?

"Where's Martin now?" Zeela asked hoping to get a chance to talk to him but Impa confirmed her doubts.

"We do not know. Zelda knows that he has at least one of the Spiritual Stones to open the Door of Time. The other two lie in Death Mt. and in Zora's Domain. We sent him there to retrieve them before Ganon does. After that we can use them to open the entrance to the Sacred Realm and claim the Triforce before Ganon does."

Zeela's heart fell. This was too much for her. When will she ever see Martin again? She never really got to say goodbye. Impa was saying all of these strange words, Spiritual Stones, Door of Time, Sacred Realm but it all didn't matter to Zeela. Martin was gone. Gone and she didn't know if things could ever be the same again.

As the days passed, Impa taught Zeela her abilities with the power she had. Zelda, who too knew of her powers, assisted Zeela in learning. They were pressed for time but Zeela quickly learned how to use her magic for defense, attack and healing. She noticed that using magic had to be treated with care. A mistake in thought or word could cause devastating results. It also consumed so much energy that Zeela could only manage small sparks. Impa explained to Zeela that even though she was so gifted, she couldn't use her magic yet.

"In a few years, your mind and body will be able to adjust. Until you're an adult, you can't manage a considerable amount."

Even though she was new to everything and felt like a stranger to all this knowledge, Zeela felt that for once she was at home. Yet she sorely missed Kokiri Forest; above all Saria and Martin. All those days they spent together in the woods, just the three of them. It seemed they each had something in common that made them so close.

If only Saria could come and see this castle, Zeela thought but she knew that would never be. She felt as if she was torn between two beloved families. However things began to change in the atmosphere. Zeela noticed that Impa seemed to be growing anxious. She questioned what was wrong.

Impa said, "I'm not sure. The longer you stay here the harder it is to keep you a secret. Ganon is narrowing down all the places within Hyrule. Even though to him it might seem absurd that you're hiding in the castle, but when he's desperate he may do anything to get what he wants."

"I've been meaning to let your father know that you're still alive but what would the results be? That would expose you to Ganon which is the last thing we want. Be ready to leave," she said suddenly as if making up her mind, "when the time comes we have to take you away somewhere Ganon won't find you."

"Where would we go?" Zeela asked. "Will Zelda come too?"

Impa paced around the room thinking. "No, Zelda will not come. Ganon's attention is now on you since you suddenly appeared in a none-too-convenient time for his plans. I'm sure of it. Besides, getting both of you out will cause problems. I've decided that we'll go to the place of the Sheikahs, there you can stay and be concealed. The shadowed folk are usually experts in hiding."

"Who are the Sheikah's?"

"The Sheikah's are a tribe, for some background they're the shadows of Hylian people. Like I said they're naturals with disguises. Nobody even knows where they live, some think that they're just a legend."

"But how do we know where to find them?" Zeela asked.

Impa stopped pacing to look at Zeela. "I am one. I was born and raised in Kakariko Village which use to be theirs. I know their secrets and arts, with that knowledge, we shall find them."

They made preparations to leave but Zelda had no idea when or how. She waited tensed for days then finally one night she was awaken with Impa shaking her. Putting a finger to her lips, Impa whispered, "Quiet, we must leave tonight. Hurry!"

Zeela then dressed in her traveling clothes and Impa got her bag. They left the room and Impa, who knew some hidden passages, got them outside by the stables. Impa went in and returned with a grand white horse. She mounted the animal and then reached down to help Zeela up. Turning around she led the horse to a silent trot.

The night was a hushed one with the moon shining brightly. The air was heavy and hot but Zeela pulled her hood up to hide her face.

"Once we get outside Hyrule," Impa whispered to Zeela, "we shouldn't have any trouble. Then we can pick up the pace and reach the Sheikahs before dawn."

Zeela only nodded, she was too nervous to say anything. As they approached the drawbridge they stopped several yards from it. Impa dismounted her horse walked slowly up to the gate house and entered inside. With in a minute she came out and returned to her horse.

As she was climbing on Zeela suddenly heard hooves. Faintly in the dark behind them. It's nothing, she thought, it's just your imagination running away with you.

Impa heard the noise too and twisted around to look. Zeela face straight ahead clutching Impa. She didn't dare turn around. She knew the sound could mean only one thing, Ganon.

The drawbridge was slowly beginning to lower itself down. Zeela saw the look of fear on Impa's face in the dark as the hooves grew louder.

"Hiyah!" Impa cried and the horse sped off towards the drawbridge.

With difficulty the horse climbed up the bridge, which was only halfway down. They leapt out across the moat and Zeela could hear the hooves so close that she shut her eyes tightly.

As they hit the ground, Impa spurted her horse into a run, but it was too late. Zeela heard a cracking sound something smashed into them. The animal neighed with shock and Zeela heard Impa cry out in pain. Zeela, who was small was easily blown off but Impa managed to stay on.

Zeela landed hard on the ground, her breath knocked out. She struggled to rise, gasping to air. She caught a glimpse of Impa vaulting from her horse charging with her sword raised.

"Zeela, run!" she yelled but before Zeela could even catch her breath a hand grabbed her arm and threw her back with astonishing speed.

Zeela again tried to get up and flee but something pinned her to the ground. Raising her head she twisted around to look. Ganon was there holding Zeela, she could see his red hair and his dark skin simmering in the moonlight.

Impa was running, brandishing the sword, a cry ringing from her lips, "Yaagh!"

Ganon raised his hand. A red blast erupted and shot towards Impa. She too pressed her hand forward to deflect. A purple beam came forth before it collided with Ganon's energy force.

Impa charged again, the fire of anger glinting in her now scarlet eyes. Ganon stood up, still clutching Zeela in his left arm. Zeela struggled hard, she was terrified. This giant of a man dwarfed Zeela and her powers. She watched helplessly as Impa leapt forward, sword raised.

Ganon clenched his powerful fist and deflected her strike. To Zeela's astonishment, the blade didn't harm Ganon. Impa too was taken aback for a second. That was all Ganon needed.

He knocked aside the sword and grabbed Impa by her neck. She gasped and tried to free herself from the massive fist but she couldn't.

"No!!" Zeela screamed. She kicked and struck whatever part of Ganon she could find. He dropped Impa but then shot his hand forward. Zeela saw Impa fly back and hit the inside wall of the gate.

Before Zeela could look and see if Impa was still conscience, Ganon mounted his large dark horse and began to draw away from Hyrule. Fear welled up inside Zeela like never before. Impa was not within sight and she didn't know where Ganon was taking her.

Again she struggled in vain crying, "Impa, no no! Let me go, I won't-"

She bit as hard as she could into Ganon's hand that was holding her. Ganon gave a yell of pain and struck the side of Zeela's head with his other hand. She went limp and slumped forward as she became unconscious.

Ganon continued on riding away into the distance west. He muttered under his breath scornfully, "Foolish brat! You've only made it harder on yourself resisting me all this time. You ran away from me once but this time I'll make sure you won't, Skiev!"

Zeela woke with a ringing pain in her head. Raising her hands she rubbed her temples, trying to soothe the headache pulsing through her skull. She cracked open one eye and then wondered if she did. Everything was pitch-black.

Zeela panicked thinking she had lost her sight. She furiously looked around. Nothing. All she caused was her head to spin. Closing her eyes, though it made no difference, Zeela covered her face.

What's going on? She wondered.

Again she scanned her eyes around her, trying to find something to focus on. Behind her she spotted a window; she must have missed it in her trepidation. The opening was so high up that Zeela could barely see out it. Relief flooded her when she could make out a star twinkling in the night sky.

Looking up at it, Zeela thought back to her home in Kokiri Forest. She, Saria and Martin use to spend time together in the meadow gazing at the stars. When the sun had set each would lie down and watch for the first glimmer of a star to appear. Zeela remembered that whoever could spot the star first got to make a wish. Usually it was Martin who would see it before the others.

The dream ended abruptly when Zeela heard footsteps. Turning she tried to see who was coming but her eyes where useless in the dark. The steps came closer, each one making a heavy clank as if metal hitting stone. Zeela froze, straining her ears to detect the person.

The sound stopped behind her. She turned, dreading what she might or might not see. Only blackness. Then a key was turned and a lock clicked. She was in a dungeon!

A thick door opened and at first Zeela was blinded by the light. Shielding her eyes she looked up at the figure framed in the doorway. He was exceedingly tall, muscular with hands that could uproot a tree.

Zeela raised her eyes further up to see the man's face. It was a dark olive green, with a long pointed nose and shadowed eyes behind red locks. She dropped her hand and pushed herself away.

"This is a dream, only a dream," she told herself trying to stay calm.

The man spoke in a deep grating voice, "It is through my mercy that you live and breathe. I am your master now. It is my wish that you shall stay..." he paused looking around the place. "here, with no light food or water till I decide you're fit to answer my questions. When I return I'll expect cooperation."

He stepped back and closed the door with a clang. The barrier on the other side slid down banging and the lock clicking. Zeela stared where the door vanished, paralyzed with the up-most horror.

He's back. Ganon is back and now he has me! Where was Zelda and Impa? Did Ganon manage to catch them too?

"No," Zeela said out loud, "I mustn't lose hope."

She tried to take stock of her surroundings but couldn't see anything. She felt her way forward on her hands and knees. After crawling for a bit her fingers touched the door. Turning around she could see the window across from her high above. Shifting to the side, Zeela made her way around to all four corners.

It was a small chamber, each wall was about 7-9 paces. Also there was a bench against one wall and a pile of straw in a corner.

Zeela's mouth immediately felt dry and she longed for a drink but knew that wasn't possible. Her head still ached and when she touched it tenderly it again seared with pain. There was a lump on the side near her face that was the cause of her headache.

Zeela was too scared to come up with any plans of escape. The window was ridiculously high and she couldn't see anything that could help her. She decided to sleep the time away but even that was difficult. The thought of Ganon made her gut tighten with fear.

Where was Martin? Did he know where she was? Did anyone know?

A lonely tear trickled down her cheek as Zeela laid on the straw. She couldn't see any hope in the near future. With Ganon in power, no hope could possibly exist.

Picture: Did Martin know where she was? Did anyone?

Some days passed but Zeela couldn't keep track of time. When the sun rose up and passed the room hardly light up. Everything was still pitch-black as if the sun had finally gone out. Zeela guess that the window was somehow blocking sunlight from coming in but at night, the darkness would creep.

Zeela would've passed the time by pacing but that would take away her energy. It only made her weaker. Most of the time she laid curled up on the straw, dreaming of her home and Kokiri Forest. She wondered if she would ever see those places again. Hyrule, the bright blue sky, those tree houses in the forest, green grass, and the pale yellow and translucent white fairies that populated the place...

Pounding footsteps echoed in Zeela's mind. Louder and louder they grew with an ominous feeling. Before she knew it, a lock was scraping open. She sat up with a start when the door swung inward.

A female guard came in with tray. She opened the door by pushing it with her back. When she turned around Zeela was entrapped by her face. Her large eyes were purple, smeared with makeup. Her nose was long like a beak over her full, pouty lips. Like Ganon, her skin glistened an olive color in the light and her elegant hair adore wit jewels was a fiery red.. She looked beautiful but dangerous with that sneer of hers.

The woman entered and set the tray down on the bench. Keys jangled at her hip alongside a massive scimitar. Zeela wondered how such a thin woman could wield a weapon but she didn't want to find out.

The guard glanced at Zeela for a second. Those purple eyes lit up with a cruel smile that unnerved Zeela. The woman didn't say anything. Silently she left slamming the door.

Zeela ventured to the bench to inspect the tray. She could smell food making her realize her hunger, but her suspicion was aroused.

Was it safe? It might be poisoned, she thought.

Zeela bit her lip. Why would Ganon refrain food and water from her until now all of a sudden? Her heart quickened. He must want to drug her. That means that he would appear later to question her. What must she do?

Zeela grabbed the food, she couldn't tell what it was; probably bread and meat. She then scooted over to the pile of straw. She couldn't hide all of it in there but at least she could conceal some within it..

In the corner she dumped a little of the drink, letting the straw soak it up. Breaking the food into pieces she buried them. Then she scattered a few tiny bits inconspicuously in the other corner.

Zeela turned blindly, trying to find other ways to hide the food. A good portion was gone but she worried about Ganon becoming suspicious. The window was too high up for her to throw it out and the door had no cracks what-so-ever. She then decided to hide a few more pieces in the straw again as far away as possible from the door.

Zeela rested, breathing quickly because of her panicking. It's going to be all right, she kept telling herself but her words were empty. How long could she hold out? She didn't want to think of it right now.Another idea came to Zeela. She reached again for the cup and splashed the liquid on the front of her dress. The liquid was cold but she didn't dare drink it. Setting it back down she then moved back to her former position on the straw. She hoped that whatever the drink was would stain her clothes, making it look like she had drunk it in haste. Her heart was beating in her throat as she laid quietly, waiting.

After some hours, which seemed like an eternity, Zeela could hear footsteps coming again. They were heavy and louder than the first. Her breathing became sharp and she buried her face and squeezed her eyes shut. She tried wishing the noise away but that only made it louder and more real.

The door opened and for a moment there was a pause. Zeela dared to crack open an eye to look. As she feared Ganon was there filling the entire doorway. He had a torch in one hand and set it in a sconce nearby inside the cell. Zeela thought of a possible way of running out but she didn't know how far she would get.

Ganon strode over to the bench, examining the tray. The door was still opened. Zeela pulled herself slowly into a crouch. Her arms and legs were shaking but Ganon didn't seem to notice. She inched forward, ready to spring. Her heart was beating so hard that her legs longed to run and use the energy.

She pushed her foot against the wall and darted forward. For a second nothing happened but as soon as she was two steps from the door Ganon turned around. He flung out his hand catching the back of Zeela's neck. Her hands scrabbled to free the grip and she kicked but her energy was already spent.

"Sorry but you won't get away that easily." He whispered in her ear.

The door closed and Zeela bit down on her tongue. She was trapped now.

Ganon turned her around so that she could see his face in the torch light. Those eyes showed hunger and cruelty. Zeela struggle but to no avail. Ganon smiled and a laugh escaped his lips in seeing her helplessness.

Suddenly his features changed to harshness. He grabbed Zeela's face in his other hand making her freeze in fright. His grip was so tight it hurt but Zeela gulped back a cry.

"Don't ever try to escape again, or I shall make you sorry that you did." Ganon said in a dangerous voice.

There was a pause as Zeela stared into his eyes, terrified. Then Ganon dropped her to the ground. She laid there crumbled to weak to sit up.

"Do you understand me?" He asked.

Zeela didn't answer. She was too scared but she thought to herself; if I say a word, anything casual it would become easier for Ganon to get more information.

In the glow of the torch light, Ganon's face hardened. "Do you remember me?" He muttered.

Still Zeela didn't say anything. She cringed on the floor in front of him. Inside she felt stubborn and resolute but outside she was terrified.

"I asked you a question, Skeiv!" Ganon's voice rose in anger.

Zeela closed her eyes and shivered for an answer.

"Then you would remember that I expect obedience!"

Something grabbed her left hand in a vice-like grip. Zeela's eyes snapped open in shock. Ganon was down in front of her holding her wrist with his thumb pressed into the back of her hand.

Zeela looked up at his face trembling. Those red eyes glistened as he spoke, "What was Impa's plan in escaping with you and your sister?"

He knows, she thought. When Zeela wouldn't answer Ganon rasped out, "Do you know how easily I could break your arm with so little effort, just like the rest of you?!"

Pain shot up Zeela's wrist and arm. She gasped in agony and bit her lip.

"Where was Impa taking you?" Ganon demanded, "Answer me!!"

Zeela choked back a cry as the pain increased. She tried to pull away but Ganon's large hand engulfed hers. She whimpered, shaking her head as she desperately prevented herself from giving in.

Someone please help me! she cried in her mind. Anyone!

"Where are they?! Speak!!"

Zeela shut her eyes tight and screamed in pain and despair as her wrist cracked loudly.

Several things happened at once: Zeela felt Ganon's hand strike the left side of her face and at that instant her skin burned all over as if it was one fire. Ganon released Zeela as soon as he hit her and she fell back with the force of the blow.

As she laid there face down sobbing she could hear Ganon panting heavily as if wounded. Then banging reverberated around the room and then silence.

Zeela raised her tear-stained face; all was dark once again. She could hear footsteps retreating but she didn't dare move. She stayed on the stone floor trying to understand what happened. Her face stung and her wrist seared with pain.

Zeela examined her left hand with her fingers. It was swollen and twisted at an odd angle. Impa had taught her some spells to heal but Zeela had trouble bringing it to memory. She tried to remember far back; we didn't have much time to learn healing magic, but there was something.

It took Zeela several minutes to recall the incantation. Placing two fingers on her wrist she whispered, "Abathameh."

At first she didn't think the spell had worked, then the pain lessened considerably. Zeela felt her hand again. It was still inflamed but the bone was straight. She laid back and relaxed wearily. The magic took a lot of her energy. She didn't think she could manage breaking out with magic. She was still a kid and simple spells were challenging enough even when she was full of energy.

Zeela tried to understand what had just occurred. Why did Ganon release her when he struck her? Zelda did tell Zeela something similar did happen to her. It didn't make sense. Her conscientiousness was slipping away rapidly and she could not resist. Zeela closed her eyes and slept.

Several days passed where Ganon questioned Zeela in like manner. She was now reliving the first few years of her life as a slave but now there was no Denya to protect. She cried in anguish with her body in pain.

However she soon discovered that when Ganon came into physical contact, intending to do her great harm, he would experience pain too. This unknown power protected her, as soon as she could manipulate it, but she didn't have the strength to work the magic all the time; it didn't prevent pain or despair either.

Ganon worked this out too. He couldn't get any information out Zeela and she didn't know what he had in store for her. Again he drugged her food and drinks but Zeela knew what he was trying to do and refused. Then he forced her and she gave in out of weariness and fear. Yet Zeela was determined not reveal anything and so soon afterwards vomited it all back up. It was the least she could do to protect her sister and Martin.

"I can't accept failure," Zeela told herself when she was alone, "Zelda wouldn't fail, neither would Martin. Oh Martin..." Then she would burst into tears with the memory of him.

Once during this time, Zeela noticed that there was a brief period where Ganon seemed absent. She was grateful of course but couldn't help wondering what he could be doing. Maybe he was off planing some other scheme to rule Hyrule. How much has Martin done in retrieving those stones? Where was her sister now? Zeela wondered if the peace of Hyrule was at stake yet.

Then all of a sudden, when Zeela was alone, something strange happened. As she was laying on the floor watching the night sky, she felt a tremendous shudder bolt through her. She sat up trembling.

What was going on? Zeela wondered feeling scared. A sense of unknown despair overwhelmed her, stifling her.

"Something drastic has happened," Zeela told herself breathing heavily, "I don't know what but something went terribly wrong." She thought of the possibilities. Did Ganon get his hands on the Ocarina and Triforce? Did Martin fail his mission? No, not Martin. He couldn't fail he couldn't!

Suddenly a piercing, burning sensation exploded through Zeela's right hand. She grasped her hand and hunched over as the pain increased. Everything began to fade- if that was possible in the cell- but through the dim, she could see pure gold beams of light shining from the back of her hand. It was too bright for her to turn it around to see what was causing the light.

It was all too much for Zeela. As the light began to recede, she collapsed onto the floor.

Picture: Triforce

The next day, without warning, two guards came barging into the cell. Both of them were female Gerudo thieves with large scimitars belted at their hips. Light exploded in Zeela's vision. She shut her eyes tight and covered her face. The two grim-faced women each took Zeela's wrists and dragged her backwards out the door.

For several minutes Zeela was blinded by the light. She could tell they were going up several flights of stairs and then outside but she was too weak to resist. Then both guards threw her the ground. Zeela laid there for a moment then sat up.

She was outside in a desert. The sun beat down on her and the sand was loosely packed so Zeela sank few inches. The landscape was bare except for a few palm trees and several rocks. This she guessed was Gerudo Valley that Impa told her about.

Zeela glanced down at her hand for a brief moment, remembering the branding pain. The skin looked normal, there was no welt, no scar or any trace of the burn.

While Zeela was looking she heard some cackling behind her. Before she could turn around, something hit her in the middle of her back and pinned her to the dusty ground. Zeela gave a cry of shock as she felt herself being pulled inwards.

Raising her head with difficulty she saw two witches circling overhead. Obviously both were twin from their sallow green skin to their yellow bulging eyes. The only difference between the two were the jewels on their foreheads; one was sapphire, the other ruby.

Confused, Zeela turned her head and saw Ganon standing several feet away. He grinned cruelly and spoke, "Since you're so strong-willed I shall have you work for me. To kill your dear little warrior friend! He'll be on his way to see you but don't worry, neither of you will know it. I'm sure you'll understand." He laughed wickedly.

At first Zeela didn't understand what he meant. Then it dawned on her. A chilling thought flooded her mind, Martin! Not Martin!

"No!!" she screamed fighting against the dark magic that was pulling her in. Ganon's laughter increased, enjoying his clever scheme to get Zeela and Martin destroyed, one way or another.

Zeela fought with such intensity that at first she stayed stationary. She saw an anxious look come across Ganon's face.

"Get her down, now!" he roared.

Zeela felt her arms become pinned behind her back. Ganon strode forward and lifted up his hand muttering something. A blast erupted, pushing Zeela down beyond her strength to withstand. She felt herself collapsing and then pass out.

**Seven Years Later**

As the armor fell off Zeela she collapsed to the floor half stunned. She heard a cry of surprise and something heavy landing next to her. A hand lifted her head up and she heard someone's voice speaking.

"What have I done?! Zelda, what are you- how did you get here?"

Zeela opened her eyes but her vision was all blurry. A hazy face moved in and out of focus. She squinted; it looked like someone she knew.

"Denya..."she mumbled.

"Denya? What are you talking about?" The voice sounded confused.

Zeela groaned, the blow to her head was giving her a throbbing headache. Where was she? How did she get here? She tried to remember but her mind felt blank as if... as if... It all came back in a rush: Ganon, the dark magic, the long period of imprisonment.

Zeela's eyes snapped open. A young man's face was above her; deep blue eyes staring into hers from behind shaggy blond hair. It was the stranger that had attacked her earlier. She sat up abruptly stifling a scream.

"Get away from me!" she cried as she backed away from the man. He was very young looking, in his late teens. He looked as surprised and confused as she was.

"Zelda?" he asked, "what- what's the matter with you?"

"Just stay away, you tried to kill me!" Zeela shouted.

The teen looked outraged. "You attacked me! What's going on here?"

"That's what I'm asking," Zeela said stubbornly.

"Look," said the boy with patience, "when I entered this chamber, I thought you were Ironkncuckle, whom I fought before. Yet when I approached, the Twinrova's appeared, giving you orders to slay me. Suddenly you sprung at me wielding your battle ax. I had to fight but... I didn't know it was you underneath all that armor. Look, I don't mean you any harm now, OK?"

His blue eyes softened and it comforted Zeela. Wait a minute. Why is she suddenly pardoning this guy who nearly killed her? She didn't even know who he is. She knew she must keep up her guard. Yet, there was something about his eyes that struck familiarity in Zeela's memory, but her mind was still muddled.

The teenager shook his head in admiration. "You've got some fighting skills. Look at what you did to me."

He indicated a deep gash on his leg, which was bleeding profusely. He also touched his left shoulder wincing, "You did some serious damage to my side when you threw me against the wall."

Zeela was shocked. Embarrassed she said, "I'm... sorry. I- I didn't know."

The boy smiled. It made Zeela's heart skip. No, she can't be liking this boy! Zeela was becoming furious with herself. How could he get her to let her guard down?

"Don't worry," he said still smiling, "I've been in worse condition."

He then pulled out a bottle full of a deep red liquid of some sort. Opening it, he drank deeply and emptied the entire bottle.

Zeela watched as the skin on his wounded leg knitted itself together. There was no scar or sign of a cut, just a blood stain.

The teen sighed and stood up wiping his mouth. He looked refreshed and his eyes glinted with energy.

"Red potion," he explained seeing the interested look on Zeela's face, "it heals all wounds and makes you good as new." He smiled again.

There he goes, Zeela thought. He's trying to coax me into liking him but I won't!

Zeela frowned and turned her head away. She couldn't look at him anyway. Something about him seemed familiar, like someone else she knew but she couldn't remember.

"I didn't expect to find you here, but-" the boy paused as if thinking, "well I don't know what to do." Zeela felt him take her arm gently. "Maybe you better come with me and I'll take-"

Zeela yanked her arm back and glared at him, "I'm not going with you!"

The boy looked taken aback, "What-?"

Zeela stood up feeling confident with her commanding voice. "You heard me. You're not taking me anywhere. I can take care of myself!"

She strode over to the door passing the astonished young man.

A hand grabbed her arm. Zeela spun around angrily. "Get your hands off of me!

I can find my way out on my own!" she snarled twisting her arm.

He didn't let go. The boy's strength frightened Zeela but she wasn't going to surrender. She wished he didn't drink that red potion thing just now. She probably could have gotten away from him in his weaken condition. Zeela didn't like him and that was that. Too many times Ganon had tried to hurt her in various ways and she wasn't going to fall for anymore of his traps.

The boy looked into her eyes teasingly, "Oh can you now? Well how are you going to get by the monsters in this temple? Only I could fight past them."

Zeela's boldness faltered but her temper didn't, "I- I'll manage somehow. Now let go- or I'll make you!"

The boy smiled cheekily. "Really? Aren't you the little air-head!" He laughed.

The comment along with the laughter stung Zeela and her temper boiled over. The little imp! If he knew who he was dealing with.

Zeela held her hand back, her anger and desire increasing. Her palm glowed an ominous red color. The laughter died on the boy's lips a second before she struck. Zeela could see his eyes become wide in surprise as she swung her hand as hard as she could. It gave her satisfaction to see him scared.

She slapped him hard on the side of his face and combined with her magical powers she added a few more stinging blows. Her hand burned but Zeela was use to that. However she wasn't use to the amount of energy it took. She guessed she over did it with her temper.

The teenager released her for a brief moment with a yelp of pain. Zeela ran for it but banged into the door, she forgot that it was still closed. Head ringing she fumbled to open the confounded barrier.

"Oh no you don't!" Zeela heard the boy yell as he lunged.

He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. So fast he did it that Zeela was dazed as he slammed her against the door. She made to hit him again but he pinned both her arms. Zeela was becoming angrier by the second. She thrashed but the teen held his grip.

"Don't give me a reason..." The boy said in a deadly whisper. His eyes flashed in a way that Zeela had never before seen and it startled her.

"Listen to me you-" he began to say but stopped.

Zeela spat at him, full in the face. He recoiled and wiped his red stinging face against his sleeve. He still didn't release her. The boy glared at her, his eyes now cold.

"Zelda, stop this! I don't know what has gotten into you but this is ridiculous!"

Zeela froze. Zelda? What the-?

"You-you know my sister?" she stammered in surprise.

The boy's brow furrowed, "Sister?" He looked completely puzzled.

Zeela was staring at him now. She looked at his tunic, it was a rusty red color instead of a luscious green. He looked like... from those eyes...

"Do... do you have a fairy?" she asked suddenly, her voice tense.

"Yes, why?" he said.

Seeing that she wasn't hostile anymore the boy relaxed his grip. He then reached into his pock and pulled out a dozing white fairy.

Zeela's hopes grew to the bursting point. She came close to the boy staring at his facing intently. She gazed beyond his blond hair, straight into his blue eyes. The boy looked a bit uncomfortable and bewilder. He backed up but Zeela reached out a gentle hand and touched his face.

"Is... is really you?" she whispered.

"Who?" he asked curiously.

"Martin." she said quietly.

The boy answered promptly. "Of course I'm Martin. Who do you think I am?"

Zeela gave a cry of joy. She hugged Martin tightly around the neck and jumped up and down with happiness.

"It's you! It's you!" she cried.

Martin staggered, gasping for breath. He pushed Zeela away, "OK wait a minute, Zelda. What's gotten into you? What's going on?"

"Martin, don't you recognize me?" she asked hopefully, "You know; you, Saria and me...?"

He paused for several moments, studying her face and then his eyes got big.

"Is that you Elsie?" he asked.

"Yes! I mean, no!" Zeela said breathlessly, "I mean I was until I found out who I really am. I'm Zelda's twin sister Zeela!"

Joy came over Martin's features. He gripped Zeela in a tight embrace.

"I don't believe it!" he said.

Zeela tried not to cry as her heart soared. She then couldn't help it, tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I've missed you so. Why did you leave?"

"I had to," Martin said shaking his head, "I didn't have a choice. I'm sorry that I didn't say goodbye."

Zeela bowed her head, "I lost so much hope since you left."

Martin drew back smiling. "Tell me about it." he laughed.

Picture: Martin, "I don't believe it!" Zeela, "I've missed you so."

Zeela didn't know why but the sight of Martin's face caused a passionate feeling, deeper than friendship, to fill her heart.

"So..." Martin said rubbing the side of his stinging face, "what about your little act back there?"

"Oh," Zeela blushed, "I-um... sorry about that."

Martin smiled even though it looked like it hurt. She couldn't help but love that smile.

"Maybe I deserved it." he said.

Zeela stifled a laugh. She couldn't remember the last time she did; it sounded out of use.

"Well, it always worked on Ganon..." Zeela faltered, her joy died swiftly at what she said.

Martin's face became anxious. "Ganon?"

Zeela bit her lip to keep it from trembling. She turned away and walked a few steps. Her memory was back perfectly now and she wished it hadn't.

A gloved hand took hers. "Zeela... What is it?"

She looked up at the ceiling desperately. Everything was becoming blurry. She wanted to tell Martin but then wanted to forget everything. After a moment she turned around gazing at the floor. She tried to speak but her throat was too tight and her shoulders shook. Martin placed his hand on Zeela's shoulder and gently pushed her down to a sitting position.

"Tell me." he said.

Zeela took a deep breath. Martin would listen, he would understand. He was someone she could talk to. In fact, that was why she went after him.

Zeela started at the beginning. She told Martin everything since the day she left Kokiri Forest. She didn't look at him as she spoke. Her gaze was focused on the ground but she could see Martin sitting across from her; one arm leaning against his knee as he was entrapped.

He didn't interrupt her, even when she expressed how amazed she was in discovering that Zelda was her sister or how disappointed she was in not finding him. Zeela was glad Martin listened to her quietly, she felt better talking to him about it.

When she began to describe her imprisonment, she struggled to keep her voice calm. Yet Zeela was determined to let Martin know everything. Still she stared at the ground as if talking to it but she knew Martin was listening to every word.

Finally Zeela was drawing her story to a close. "When Ganon explained that he was going to use me to fight I didn't understand at first."

She switched her gaze over to the armor strewn across the floor before speaking.

"I must have been kept inside that armory, dressed as a knight with a double-headed battle ax."

Zeela shivered. "He planned it, didn't he? Forced me to fight and try to kill you." She broke off and placed her head on her knees sobbing quietly. She felt Martin embrace her. He drew Zeela in and stroking her hair he whispered, "Don't worry, it's all over now. I'm not dead and neither are you. Come on, I must get you out of this place."

Picture: "Don't worry, it's all over now. I'm not dead and neither are you."

Martin rose lifting Zeela up to her feet. Then he begun to search in his pack for something. After a few moments he finally pulled out an ocarina. It was smooth with blue swirls like the sky. Zeela's attention was drawn to the mouthpiece which had the Triforce etched on it. She immediately recognized the instrument Zelda always carried by her side. There was no other like it.

"That's Zelda's precious Ocarina of Time." she inquired, "How did you come by it?"

Martin glanced at the ocarina for a moment, then he replied, "She gave it to me. Well, tried to." He shrugged. "It was when I was coming back after getting the third and final Spiritual Stone. I was approaching the drawbridge just as it was lowering"

"Then a felling came over me; something was not right. A shadow covered the landscape and lighting flashed." Martin paused suddenly with a faraway look in his eyes, as if seeing the memory.

"I heard hooves approaching but I couldn't see in the darkness. On instinct I darted to one side; barely jumping out of the way of a charging white horse."

Martin stopped again to look at Zeela. "Impa was riding it along with Zelda," he continued, "obviously taking her away. There was no time to exchange words but the look of distress on your sister's face told all. Just as I glimpsed her under Impa's arm, Zelda threw something in my direction with an inaudible cry. The object flew past me and landed in the moat. I stole a glance at the thing but when I looked back, the white horse was gone."

A troubled look spread across Martin's face. He tightly closed his eyes and pressed his fist into his forehead. "It was like in my dream. The dream that kept hitting me night after night without cease. I then remembered the rest of my vision; I heard another horse approaching behind me. I turned, dreading what I already knew I would see."

Martin's face then darkened as he spoke, "It was him, all in black on an enormous stallion in dark armor. Ganon. There was an air of evil and malice about him. He looked off at the horizon first and then spotted me."

"He demanded that I tell him which way the white horse went. I refused to utter a word to that scum of a man. Ganon grew angry and threatened me. I resisted but then he just laughed at me saying I was just a foolish kid. He threw me to the ground with his magic as warning of his power."

"After that he rode away and disappeared into the blackness. When he had gone, I went after the object in the moat. It was the Ocarina of Time. The thing that Zelda protected from Ganon with all her power."

"Using telepathy she told me why she had to leave. The contact was brief but she taught me the melody to open the seal. When I entered Hyrule, I ran into a severely wounded soldier who pleadingly reached out and stopped me. he said that Ganon betrayed the King and tried to capture the Princess. He mentioned that Zelda was waiting for a fairy boy, said she had 'something' to give to him. With his last breath he ushered to go to the Temple of Time and hurry... then he died."

Martin shook his head as if overwhelmed with sorrow. "I didn't know what to do. Hyrule was suddenly being pitched into destruction and Ganon was seizing the crown.

Picture: Ocarina of Time

Something had to be done, I had to get the Triforce and use its powers to save the kingdom."

"I ran to the temple and offered up the three stones. With the ocarina I opened the Door of Time but- Ganon followed with I knowing it."

Frustrations came over Martin. He banged his fist against the wall in anger. "I should've been on my guard and not so naive! Dealing with the Triforce was more than I could understand. When I saw the Master Sword in the pedestal, I was transfixed in awe. Foolishly I ran up to it and pulled the sword from the Pedestal of Time."

The agony showed on his features as the memory still tormented him. He continued speaking through gritted teeth. "That laughter I heard still haunts me. That... that man sneaked in and as I pulled the sword out, he grabbed the Triforce. All that Zelda, I and countless others did to protect Hyrule, above all the sacred Triforce, was ruined!!"

Martin jerked from the wall and stomped around the room fuming. Zeela was shocked at this tale. After a minute she ventured to speak, "But all is not lost. There is hope isn't there?"

He stopped, breathing heavily. "Yes," he replied with controlled fury, "there still is hope for us. The Triforce scattered when Ganon seized it, but he managed to grasp at least one. The other two, I'm not sure where they lie."

Martin pressed his palm into his forehead in confusion. He continued speaking, now staring down at his boots.

"Even though Ganon is at great power, there is a chance. I must wake the seven sages from their temples and combined with their power, we all might stand a chance against Ganon. A lot depends on me." He sighed.

They stood in silence for a minute, the Martin shifted. As if coming back to his senses, he straightened up resolutely.

"That reminds me. Look we can talk more later. We've spent too much time here and Ganon is sure to get suspicious. We must leave now."

"Where are we going?" Zeela asked perplexed. Her mind had a lot of thinking to do to understand all the information she was given. Ganon had a piece of the Triforce? Who had the other two? How much help could the sages give them?

"The Temple of Time," Martin said retrieving the ocarina, "I need to go do something very important, but for now you need to be somewhere safe. Hurry, hold onto me."

Zeela stepped behind him and wrapped her arms around his lean waist saying, "I'm ready."

Martin placed the ocarina to his lips and played a melody light and rapid. Yellow sparks surrounded them and Zeela felt herself lift up with Martin. Everything began to whiz around them so fast it made her dizzy. She closed he eyes until the spinning stopped. She felt her feet on firm ground and heard Martin's boots hit a stone floor.

Opening her eyes, she gazed around at the temple which was large like a cathedral. Yet it was bare, empty and echoing. She didn't pay much attention to the architecture as Martin spoke.

"Stay here. Ganon doesn't know you're alive, yet, but you should be safe here for now. I'll be back shortly, don't worry."

Picture: Martin, "All that Zelda, I and countless others did to protect Hyrule, above all the sacred Triforce, was ruined!!"

Zeela didn't have time to say goodbye before he played the ocarina again. She was staring into those eyes until a flash of orange light made them disappear. Then it was deadly quiet inside the cathedral.

Zeela jumped as a burst of yellow sparks flashed behind her. She saw Martin stumbling as he appeared. She was about to sigh with relief, but as soon as she saw him she gasped.

He looked horrible! His face was beaten and bruised. There was a deep cut on his cheek that was crusted with blood. His red tunic was singed and torn.

"Martin! What happened, are you all right?" Zeela asked as she ran up to him.

"It's nothing, I'll be fine." Martin said.

She saw that he was leaning on his left leg as he struggled to stay standing. Zeela took his arm and supported him saying, "No you're not. I know you Martin."

"Seriously, I'll be fine. A fairy will set me right." He insisted.

Martin jerked his head towards the door. "Help me to get outside."

They left together. Zeela could see Martin limping heavily on his injured leg. As they came outside, Zeela thought it was night time. Yet there were no stars, only gray clouds with a dim light. Everything was in ruin and covered in shadows.

"What happened here?" she asked.

Martin gritted his teeth in pain as he directed them towards some headstones.

"Ganon." he muttered, "He rules now as King of Hyrule. Everything plunged into darkness and monsters crawled across the land since he gain power here. It's never day, always night."

He stopped in front of one of the four gossip stones. He let go of Zeela and began rummaging in his pack. As Martin searched Zeela looked over at the steps that lead down and away. She recognized it as the market, but yet... it wasn't.

The whole town was covered in blackness, houses were burned and abandoned. Curious, Zeela began to walk to the steps for a closer look.

"Get away from there!"

She heard Martin cry and something yanking her back. She stumbled and fell on him who grabbed her. Zeela rolled over and stood up shaking.

"What's the matter." she asked startled.

With difficulty, Martin go up, assisted by Zeela. He leaned against one of the stones for support.

"We're not entirely safe here in Hyrule. Down in the market area," he nodded his head in the direction of the steps, "it's full of the ReDead."

Zeela covered her mouth, too shocked to say anything.

"Don't ever go down there," he continued, "they can sense your presence amongst themselves. Get too close to a ReDead and they'll paralyze you with their magic and attack. I went down there once."

Martin shuddered. "I thought I was at a safe distance, but no. A ReDead saw me, then jumped on my back strangling me and biting my neck. With some luck I got away."

Zeela covered her face whimpering. The thought of what could've happened was too much for her. The land that was her home was turned dark by Ganon's evil power. Monsters roamed the world and darkness lasted for eternity. Will things ever be the same again?

Martin reached out and hugged her saying, "It's all right, it's all right. As long as we're up here we're safe from them."

"I want to leave this place now," Zeela sobbed.

Martin nodded and step back. He bent over and picked up the ocarina, which he dropped in his haste. He then turned and facing the stone played a lullaby. Zeela recognized it as the one Impa use to sing to her. The tune comforted Zeela.

A red glowing fairy with iridescent wings appeared from the gossip stone. Martin reached out a hand to touch it. The fair sped around him, healing his wounds instantly. Martin straightened up and leaned on his once injured leg, testing it.

"That's better," he sighed, "wait a minute as I refill my bottles."

He repeated the lullaby to the other three stones. As a fairy came out, he swung an empty bottle, catching it. Something had been pressing on Zeela's mind now that the reunion was over.

"Martin," she said as he pulled out his last bottle, "I want to know. What happened to the Deku Tree when you left. I've been trying to follow you-" she stopped watching him.

Martin swung the bottle and enclosed the fluttering red fairy inside. After a moment he spoke.

"He died from a curse." He said flatly.

Zeela's stomach plummeted. Who would do such a thing to the guardian of the Kokirians? Martin seemed to have read her thoughts.

"Ganon cursed the Great Deku Tree because he wouldn't give him the emerald stone. Ganon came to Kokiri Forest searching for it."

Zeela covered her mouth in shock. Ganon came to Kokiri Forest? Why didn't she see him?

"I don't understand." she said.

"Well, I worked it out." Martin turned around to face her, "The Deku Tree called for me the night after we were in the Lost Woods, you know for that one picnic we had."

It took Zeela awhile to remember. It was so far back but that moment was one of the pleasant memories she clung to.

"Yes, yes I remember now. We spent the time there all day. But-"

Martin interrupted. "And, while we were there that was when Ganon was in Kokiri Forest."

"But why didn't the Kokirians tell us about it?" Zeela asked dumbfounded.

He shrugged, "Who knows, maybe they didn't see him, maybe they were too scared to talk about it. I don't blame them, but Ganon didn't hang around to explore the forest. He knew that the only one to hold the Spiritual Stone would be the head of the forest."

"That's horrible!" Zeela said her eyes wide.

Martin smiled grimly. "So you know the rest. I went in to try to kill the curse but it took its toll on the Deku Tree. Just before he died he explained a few things to me about the Triforce and then gave me the stone."

Zeela touched Martin's shoulder, "I'm sorry... that you couldn't save him. I understand now of how upset you were that day."

He took her hand and looked into her face. "He seemed to know that he was going to die in some way against evil... but I- I'm sorry for being angry with you. That was the last time I got to see you, it must have-"

Zeela smiled and cut him off. "Yeah and look where it got me!"

Martin smiled weakly but still he was bothered by it.

"Don't say anymore, it's in the past." Zeela said quietly. She gave him an encouraging smile with a gleam in her eye. Martin's expression finally softened.

"But I don't believe it," Zeela said, "I mean we always believed that the Great Deku Tree would be able to withstand anything to protect the forest. And then... Oh no-" she said as her mind began to figure the facts out.

She didn't dare ask but her mind was burning to know.

"What became of the forest?" Zeela asked tensed.

Martin sighed wearily and looked down. "When I returned, our home... was full of monsters." he spoke haltingly.

Zeela's fear was confirmed, but she didn't want to believe all hope was lost.

"And the Kokirians?"

Martin looked up, "You know the Kokirians. They're not stupid, even though they act like it." Martin grinned, Zeela did too. Both were thinking of Mido.

"All of them took refuge, too scared to fight back."

Zeela cut in anxiously, "What about Saria? Did you find her? Is she all right?"

A look of hope shined in Martin's blue eyes. "Yes, she's all right. In fact, guess what? Saria is a sage!"  
Zeela's mouth fell open for a second.

"Wha- No! Saria?"

Martin laughed. It sounded joyful, young and full of life. Just like when we were kids, Zeela thought.

"Yea. I didn't believe it myself when she told me." He smiled at Zeela, enjoying her confusement.

"But, why didn't she tell us?" Zeela asked still amazed, "I mean, we are the closest friends she has."

Martin cocked his head still grinning. "She didn't know herself."

Zeela just shook her head. "Things have changed so much since- I was..." her voice trailed away.

Martin placed both hands on her shoulders. "Hey, it's over. Don't think about the past, OK?" His crystal blue eyes stared solemnly into hers.

Zeela sighed, dropping her head, as if she couldn't take it. "I don't' know. It seems Hyrule will never be the same, or Kokiri Forest." A tear rolled down her cheek.

Martin lifted her face with his gloved hand. Gazing at her he spoke, "I know. It's all because of the evil darkness in Ganon's heart. The land will forever be scared form his tyranny."

"I've done what I could to save Kokiri Forest. The Kokirians are once again free from the spell and a new Deku sprout is taking the former one's place. The forest is back, everything. It's just the memory that lingers."

"Memory," Zeela whispered, "it can destroy a person's soul or give them wisdom. However they choose to master it."

Martin grinned, "Pretty fancy talking, Zeela. Have you been educating yourself for these past seven years?"

She blushed and looked away. "Of course not! It- it's just me."

Martin nodded. "We've changed so much during these years. Even Saria, though she doesn't show it."

"I would like to see Saria again," Zeela said, "just to talk to her at least."

"I know of a way-" Martin began but stopped.

A black shadow was slowly enveloping them- if that was possible- and thunder boomed. The darkness was to thick, Zeela could taste its vile, bitterness. Through the shadows she could see Martin's face turn pale.

"Zeela, quick! Hold onto to me!" he shouted.

It was becoming too dark for Zeela to see clearly. Blindly she reached out and felt Martin grab her arm pulling her towards him. He wrapped his arms around Zeela, holding her close to his chest.

"Whatever you do, don't let go!" he yelled.

Martin then fumbled for his ocarina as Zeela clung to him terrified.

"W-what's going on?" she stammered.

Martin only said one word. "Ganon."

As soon as he said it, the force hit them. Zeela cried out in fright as she felt herself being pulled away. Her touch on Martin was suddenly becoming hot, burning her. She screamed as she struggled to get a firmer grip on him. Zeela could hear Martin panting with the effort to hold her and to fight the invisible power.

"Get... your... arms... tighter... around-me!" Martin grunted through clenched teeth. Zeela could feel her limbs shaking. Was this her own fright or Ganon trying to take her away? She clasped both hands around Martin's back and tried to pull herself towards him.

"Martin, I can't-" she wailed, feeling her grip weakening.

"No!!" Martin shouted, throwing his head back to the black sky.

"We... must..." he rasped out.

Suddenly he hunched over, covering Zeela. She could feel vibrations shooting through her body, making her tremble. What's going on? The force pulling her, slowly faded away. The vibrations became stronger, almost overwhelming. Martin cried out as if in pain.

"GAAAAHH!!"

They heard a not of frustration in the sky, whether it was thunder or an animal they couldn't tell. Then everything stopped and both of them collapsed. Zeela laid exhausted, gasping. Looking over at Martin she view him. He too was sprawled likewise. His face was drenched in sweat with his blond hair sticking to him.

"Martin!" Zeela cried panicking, "are you hurt?"

"I- I'm fine," he whispered, "quickly, take my hand."

Zeela laid her hand over his. Surprisingly, he clenched it with such fierceness that she winced. Martin's other hand pawed over his shoulder and then he finally retrieved the ocarina. Putting it to his lips he breathed out a tune. Orange light glimmered around the two, lifting them up.

The trip was a dizzying one. Zeela had little strength but to cling to Martin's hand as they flew spinning. Images passed through an orange haze, moving faster and faster.

Finally she felt herself land on the ground, hard on her back. She laid there, staring up; drained and head spinning she relaxed. The ceiling was in shadows but Zeela could see hieroglyphics of some sort covering the room. This was no place she recognized.

Suddenly Martin's face was above her. His face was still shiny with sweat and his hair hung limply but his eyes were vigil and anxious.

"Zeela," he breathed putting his arm around her, "are you all right?"

Zeela just wanted to close her eyes and sleep. She was so tired and shaken. She looked up at Martin's bluest of blue eyes; those eyes that cared about her, that wanted to protect her.

"Yes," she said trying to control her voice. She was still shaking from the ordeal.

"And you?" she asked.

Martin's eyes softened, "I'm fine. Come on."

He stood up and lifted Zeela to her feet. Both of them leaned on each other for support. Zeela kept her head down in weariness. Putting one foot in front of the other was harder than she imagined. Martin had his arm around her waist as he slowly lead her across the room.

"What happened back there?" Zeela asked.

"I though you would've figured that out." Martin replied.

Zeela watched his boots moving alongside her. "I'm too tired and scared to think straight, Martin. Tell me."

He repeated what he had said back in front of the temple, "Ganon."

There was a moment of silence as they slowly moved.

"It was Ganon," Martin continued, "I believe he trying to capture you again."

"Buy why?" Zeela pleaded, "why? All my life, I've been endangered by him. Ever since I was born, Ganon has been after me. What am I?"

Martin stopped. He sat Zeela down on the ground and knelt in front of her. He placed his hand on her shoulder assuredly, gazing into her eyes.

"It's not just you," he said in a low voice, "Ganon is after all of us; you, your sister and me. There's something that links us together that Ganon wants."

Zeela stared back, bewildered, "Really? What?"

"I don't know, but there is something."

Martin became silent for a few moments. Then he stood up speaking, "Come on, we've got to hurry before something else happens."

Zeela resisted his hand for a brief moment but he eventually pulled her up.

"My sister," she said anxiously, "you mentioned her. Is she all right? Where is she?"

Martin's expression changed.

"I... I don't know. I haven't seen her since that night seven years ago."

Zeela clutched the front of his red tunic.

"No-no," he said quickly, "it's not like that." He took her hand and squeezed it tightly."No, I don't know where Zelda is but I'm certain that she's safe."

Zeela looked half convinced, she bit her lip. Martin touched her face, his eyes grew solemn.

"Believe me. Zelda is hiding in a way that Ganon cannot find her."

She believed him. Those eyes showed that even though he didn't understand, Martin knew it, somehow. It lit another spark of hope. Is it possible?

Martin took Zeela's hand again and awkwardly hurried across the large room. She saw that he was making his way towards a bright blue portal. It beamed with rays shining far out.

"Martin-" Zeela began but he cut her off.

"Zeela, we don't have time. It can wait."

However, she still was anxious to pursue the subject about her sister. She in vain resisted his strength.

"But Zelda... Impa said-"

Martin interrupted her again, "Zeela please. We're still not safe here. Ganon almost took you away from me." He suddenly yanked Zeela's hand and pulled her close to him.

"I can't let that happen again." he said in a deadly whisper.

Martin held Zeela's arm so fiercely that she was lost for words. She relented and silently followed him. The portal gleamed before them. The light blinded Zeela but Martin deliberately stepped through, holding her close to him.

The light receded and for a moment, Zeela thought the portal disappeared but then her feet began to float upwards. She looked over at Martin who to was flying up with his head gracefully back. His eyes were closed and there was a look of such calmness on his features.

Zeela too felt the soothing magic fill her body, melting away her weariness. A sapphire colored barrier surrounded them and with a flash of blinding white light, they vanished.

**After the struggle in the Temple of Time**

Martin stared at Zelda's face in disbelief, Zeela did too but for a different reason. So this is where her sister had been hiding for seven years. Zeela wasn't surprised in the Sheikah outfit, in fact she herself was going to be garbed in the same manner. Yet still, seeing her sister for the first time since that night made an awkward feeling creep up in her.

Zelda's hair was completely untidy around her glistening face, identical to Zeela's. Her blue eyes were searching the two for a reaction. Martin got up from were he had killed the shadow dumfounded. Zeela on the other hand came forward till she was a few feet away from her sister.

"Zeela, I..." Zelda began but Zeela interrupted.

"No need to explain. I already figured it out long ago. I knew it was you all along."

"But-but... how...?" Martin stammered looking at Zeela and at Zelda, seeing the two together for the first time.

Zeela smiled explaining in a few words. "Impa had this form of disguise set out for the both of us. I however wasn't able to make it but Zelda fortunately did."

Martin's expression changed from confusement to interest. "But why?" he asked.

Zelda placed her hand on her sister's arm to prevent her from speaking. She took her turn to explain, "It was meant to protect Zeela and I from Ganon. While you were locked in the sacred realm, I had to remain hidden till the time for all of us came to pass. It was the only way I could keep myself safe as Ganon spread his dark power over the land of Hyrule."

Zelda's eyes gazed more intently at Martin. "You and Zeela weren't aware of the magic blackening the land but I was. Yet, I could do nothing to stop it. I watched the country turn evil with monsters and couldn't bring myself to reveal my power to prevent it. I could not do it alone with out you, so I waited."

A look of hope shined in Zelda's features, a slight smile on her face. "Now you're here and have awakened the sages and even brought Zeela back. Now we can fight Ganon combined with our strengths to crush him and lock him in the Evil Realm."

Martin cut in. "You mean, I'm not going to kill him?" He looked surprised at the turn of his quest. He looked at Zeela for an answer but she remained silent listening.

"No. As strong as you are you can't, even with all seven sages it would be impossible. While the Triforce of power remains in him he cannot be defeated." Zelda said solemnly.

Martin looked down for a moment. Zeela saw the stress of this piece of information that he was to fight an unbeatable foe. Suddenly he looked up. "Seven sages? I was thought there were only six. Who's the seventh?"

Zelda was quiet for a moment. Zeela too looked questionably at her sister, wondering what she meant by her statement.

Zelda finally spoke. "You must understand first about the Triforce, Martin." She paused again, searching Martin's face and if to test him. "You do know that while Ganon seized it, each individual piece scattered. He managed to grab a hold of the Triforce of Power; the element that he believes the most in. Do you know where the others lie?"

Martin silently shook his head. Zelda continued, "The Triforce of Courage came to you Martin. Yes you are the bearer of that piece of the gods."

Martin stepped back in shock. He stared at Zelda as if he didn't understand what she had said.

"Me?" he asked pressing his hand against his chest.

"Yes." Zelda said.

Zeela's eyes went wide, she too was blown away with this bit of information. All along he, Martin, the odd young boy in Kokiri Forest who didn't have a fairy was destined to be the keeper of the Triforce of Courage.

Martin lowered his hand, looking down at it in thought. "Somehow," he whispered, "I knew I had something. Something that kept me going, even when I was about to give up..." He looked up at Zelda, his eyes again full of questions. "And the Triforce of Wisdom?" He asked softly as if he knew the answer.

Zelda's eyes softened. "My sister is the bearer of that element."

Zeela's head jerked towards her sister. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

Zelda continued on speaking, "And the seventh sage, the one to rule them all, is I."

Zeela nearly blanched. So this is what connected all three of them together. Martin knew something did link them but didn't understand. Yet Zelda seemed to have known this all along. Her face revealed no surprise.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Zeela asked finally after the silence.

Zelda turned to Zeela, her face blank. "I could not. If I revealed this to any of you before you were ready to receive it-"

"Ready to receive it!" Zeela's voice was sharp with bitter anger. "All my life I was being hunted down for something I didn't even know. I could have been openly showing it and not even be aware!"

Zelda looked taken aback by this outburst but she soon recovered herself. "All of us were being watched, each of our lives were in jeopardy. We shared this burden-"

"But only you kept the truth to yourself!" Zeela's mind was flaring up with anger. How could her sister, her own sister have kept something like this from her. Just imagining the outcome of a better life was too much for her. "You knew why I was kid-napped, made a slave, was an outsider, and in danger all of my life. How could you?!"

Zelda's eyebrows came together in offense. "I did it to protect you. If you were told too much, you might have known too much to reveal to Ganon."

Hot tears came to Zeela's eyes. Her voice shook, struggling to keep herself. "I... I was tortured for withholding information that I already knew. Information to where you might have been hiding. I suffered emotionally, mentally, and physically to protect you and Martin! And yet you kept the whole reason why to yourself. You... you..."

No words could fit Zeela's anger and pain. Tears were splashing down her face and her hands shook as she clenched them. Martin suddenly came forward. He silently wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders. Zeela went limp, feeling the support from Martin made her even more emotional. Clutching his arm she sobbed as his head rested by her neck.

"Zeela."

She didn't care to answer. She wanted to put as much distance between herself and Zelda, her betraying sister.

"Believe me I didn't mean to do you any harm. I'm sorry." Zelda's voice held a tremor in it that made Zeela look up. Zelda's face was tender now; in fact, a tear was rolling down her face.

"It's too late for that." Zeela said mournfully. She didn't know what to do, she didn't want to fight her sister. Ganon was the real enemy and he was the one she should be using her strength to fight against. She pulled away from Martin and walked off a few steps. After a few moments she took a deep breath.

"We shouldn't be fighting each other. Right now Ganon is getting stronger and we are only doing him a favor in separating ourselves when we need one another the most... It isn't necessary." Zeela said quietly as she gazed at the wall.

Light footsteps were coming up behind her and Zeela felt Zelda's hand on her shoulder. Gently Zelda turned her around to face her.

"That's right. What's done is done and we must do with what time we have now. Alright?"

Zeela embraced her in answer. A few moments passed before they broke apart. Zelda wiped away the tear-stains on Zeela's face smiling.

"So are we ready?" Martin broke in. Looking at him they saw him kneading his gloved hands together. His eyes were in narrowed with determination. "I'm ready to pay Ganon back for what he has done to you, to all of us and Hyrule."

Zeela smiled hopefully, yes Martin really was the bearer of Courage. After all he has been through and yet still has to do, nothing could be more profound in him. Zelda's hand clenched her sisters.

"Yes, but before that I have something to give you Martin." Zelda released Zeela's hand and raised her arms up. "With all the darkness and evil possessed in Ganon, only one thing can penetrate along with the Master Sword. It will aid you in the battle... The Arrow of Light!"

Martin stepped back in amazement as a blinding ball of sunlight formed above Zelda's body, throwing her face into pure whiteness. Zeela watched as the light dimmed slightly to reveal an arrow, shimmering. It then flowed over to Martin who raised his hands to receive it. It hovered above his eyes, which stared in awe. The arrow was magnificent; sparks fell from it and the head was encompassed in a ball of pure glittering light.

After a few moments it faded and Martin placed it in his quiver. There was a pause and then Zelda began to speak.

"Now Martin-" She stopped short as there was a thundering noise and the whole temple began to shake. Zeela looked up at the rafters, seeing the dust and lose debris falling down.

"That rumbling... It can be..." she said, her voice quiet in apprehension. The Temple dimmed into shadows and the earthquake became almost overwhelming.

Zeela saw Martin's eyes grow wide in horror as he realized what was happening. He ran towards her but too late. Zelda gasped in fright as a purple barrier surrounded her and Zeela. She stared down at the floor, seeing that she was enclosed in this small space. Zeela was too was caged with her sister. She raised her hand to touch the top but it shocked her. She cried in pain and clutched her hand as it stung.

A voice that sent a chill through her mind rasped out, "Zelda, you foolish traitor! I commend you for avoiding me for

seven years, and Zeela for not carrying out my wishes."

Zeela cringed, looking around for the source, but there was none. Martin thumped both his fists against the barrier but to no avail. He watched Zeela helplessly as she blanched in fear.

"I knew that you, Zelda, would let your guard down if I let his kid wander around Hyrule. Yet I underestimated the strength of this boy to be able to release you, Zeela, from my power. No... I mean I underestimated the strength of the Triforce of Courage. Anyway..."

Zeela felt an agonizing bolt shoot through her causing her body to jerk and become paralyzed by some invisible bond. She heard Zelda scream in fright as she felt herself become immobile.

"Now that I have you two, the seventh sage and the keeper of Wisdom, my power shall become more complete."

Zeela saw the ceiling coming closer and closer, they were rising up. Out of Martin's reach now they hovered while Ganon spoke.

"If you wish to rescue your friends, little warrior, then come to my castle."

'No,' thought Zeela, 'don't leave, Martin, you promised...' Zeela cried out despair, "No, Martin!"

She couldn't see him anymore, she was too high up and all she could hear was Ganon laughing as her surroundings melted away.

"NO!!" Martin's cry echoed in the air as everything became black.

The bond suddenly relaxed itself and Zeela felt herself fall to the floor. She screamed out in shock but then realized that she only fell a couple of feet. Her sister, Zelda, landed next her trembling. Zeela looked up and noticed that they weren't inside the Temple of Time anymore. They were inside a different building, another Gothic styled place. All around there were stained glassed windows that let in little light.

As Zeela took stock of her surroundings she felt herself yanked back by her collar. She heard Zelda gasp in surprise as she too was grabbed. An arm wrapped itself around her, pinning her arms down by her side. Zeela twisted to see her sister trapped two by a similar limb. Her stomach recoiled when she recognized the voice muttering to her.

"Well well my princesses. How nice of you to make your capture so easy for me."

It was Ganon kneeling down behind them. His hot breath stinging their necks and his arms tightening cruelly. Zeela could only manage a small squirm but couldn't do anything. Zelda was stiff with fright and didn't speak, her face losing color. Zeela again tried to break free but couldn't manage to even kick her feet.

"Now that I have both of you, I can now become one step closer to power. These ridiculous toys of the gods are too much for any you. I command you give them to me."

"No." Zeela said hoarsely. Her mouth was dry and her heart was hammering but she wasn't going to give in. Martin, please hurry, oh please!!

"No? Then you leave me no choice... besides, one of you must have it." Ganon drew the twins in closer, dragging them across the floor.

Zeela glanced at her sister, her face had a bit of confusement on it. They seemed to be thinking the same thing. Ganon didn't know which of them had the Triforce piece or who was the sage. Zeela was hoping that they could stall or at least hold out till Martin came.

"You'll never find it." Zelda said keeping her voice surprisingly calm besides her scared face.

"No," added Zeela, "As long we have breath in our bodies, we'll never surrender."

"Is that so?" Ganon said dangerously. Zeela choked out a cry as Ganon tightened his grip, crushing them. "Do you think I have nothing to persuade you. And Zeela, you know very well what I could do back then, without the Triforce of Power." Ganon spoke very slowly which made Zeela freeze. Zelda looked over at her sister. After seeing her face of upmost horror, she too began to lose her nerve. The two couldn't bring themselves to respond even if they wanted to, their breaths were being crushed from them.

Zeela was too scared to concentrate on fighting back. Her mind was paralyzed with fear, all cunning completely gone. Ganon was much more powerful than he was seven years ago. Why didn't she think of that? How long would it take to Martin to get here?

Suddenly Zeela felt herself thrown forward and she hit the floor with a smack. She wheezed trying to breath through her bruised ribs. Then a scream came from behind her. Zeela twisted around, realizing it was her sister. Zelda was being held by Ganon who had her facing him. Both of her hands were clenched in his large fist and his other hand clutched her head. Zelda in vain tried to fight back but was overpowered by Ganon's strength alone.

Zeela didn't know what Ganon was exactly doing but she knew that Zelda was in pain. Shakily she straightened up on her knees, still struggling to breathe. Zelda thrashed in Ganon's grip as he tortured her; Zeela was torn by the sight. Ignoring her fear she raised her hand and muttered.

"Ash-atleem!"

A ball of glowing red hot energy erupted from her hand and blasted towards Ganon. It hit him in the side causing him to falter. Zeela didn't wait for a breather, she again began making motions for more magic to come to her. She could fight him now, she wasn't so helpless anymore. Anger, spite, and boiling fury was filing her up like energy. Zeela thrust out her hand crying, "Sectumsha!"

Ganon stumbled back when a slash appeared across the side of his face. Zeela stood up as if on a rampage, she strode forward again shouting curses. Zelda laid on the floor watching her sister in awe as Zeela called upon her powers to fight.

Ganon clenched his fist and then threw out at Zeela. A solid wall of air slammed into her sending her flying head over heels. She skidded along the floor on her side while she flailed her arms to stop herself. Ganon made to go at Zelda who still remained on the floor. As if coming to her senses Zelda rolled away using her magic to transport herself in a thing stream of white light. She appeared by Zeela kneeling down beside her.

"Zeela, are you alright?"

Zeela quickly got back up and again and made her arms cross themselves in front of her face as a shield. An invisible barrier paralyzed Ganon from charging towards the twins. Zeela could feel him fighting it and she struggling to remain firm.

"Zelda," she said with strain, "Go find Martin... help him to get here fast!!"

Zelda did the same gesture and added her strength to fight. Zeela could feel the exertion lessen and she steadied herself. She breathed more easily and spoke.

"Zelda, please go. I can handle him-"

"Are you sure Zeela? I mean both of us could fight together." Zelda said eyeing her sister.

"No. Even with that we couldn't last long enough till Martin came here."

"But-"

"No Zelda!" Zeela said loudly. She spread her feet apart to maintain her balance as Ganon began to pound the barrier with his powerful fists. "I'm the one who can fight because I have the Triforce, you do not. I can hold out if you assist bringing Martin here. I'm giving all of us a chance now take it please!!"

Zeela could tell that her sister understood, her mouth became tight and her eyes narrowed.

"You're right, Zeela. I'll go and lead Martin here."

"Go now!" Zeela grunted, "hurry while you have the time."

Zelda released her arms and spun around. Again the full weight of Ganon's strength hit Zeela and she barely manage to hold herself together. Zeela could hear Zelda using magic to add flight to her feet. The door was blasted apart and she vanished. Now Zeela was alone now, alone with Ganon who was scratching down against the air. Zeela could feel it cracking and her body began to shake. She mustn't over-exert herself just now. 'Let the barrier down while you still have energy.' She said to herself.

Zeela dropped her arms and rolled on the floor. She could feel something whoosh overhead as she ducked.

Zeela stood in shock as Ganon transformed. This can't be? She already crushed him down with her powers and now he's evolving into a huge monster. She backed up slowly while the huddled figure on the ground rose growing larger and larger. "He can't have any powers left." Then she remembered; Ganon had the indestructible Triforce of power. Now what could she do?

"Where was Zelda? She was suppose to be here with Martin but perhaps... No." thought Zeela, "she'll be here bringing Martin with her."

Zeela looked around. "Where is my sister?!" She thought frantically wringing her hands, "what's delaying her; I can't do this alone!"

She knew it would be too late if she didn't do something quick. Her shield was going down and she must replenish it. "But I'm already weary after battling with Ganon by myself!" Zeela cried.

The transformation stopped and Ganon stood up. He became a large dragon with tusks and had a saber in each hand. Each saber glowed, shimmering with power; they hissed and flashed as he brandished them. Zeela started muttering incantations under her breath. Ganon saw her and with a roar he charged wielding his sabers. Zeela concentrated on the spell, trying to keep her mind clear from the sight of the charging beast.

When Ganon was several meters from her, Zeela shot her hands towards him blasting a jet of sparkling light into his face. As it struck him, Ganon doubled back bellowing in pain. She quickly prepared her next spell attack but Ganon recovered faster than she expected.

"Sectumsha!" she cried sweeping her right hand in a striking motion. A deep gash appeared on Ganon's chest, blood pouring from it, but he still kept on coming. Zeela gasped as she saw the wond starting to heal itself. What was going on? Were her spells weakening from her weariness or did Ganon become immune to her attacks?

Ganon brought one saber crashing down on her. "Yah!" Zeela cried crossing her arms as she vanished. A beam of light zipped by Ganon and then burst with Zeela stumbling. Ganon spun around swinging his left hand. Zeela was too dazed by her apparition to react quickly enough. The saber hit her in the side causing no wound but the blow was enough to break her shield.

There was sound of breaking glass and sparks flew out of Zeela. The hit also sent her sailing in the air a few feet above the ground. She was spinning out of control until her back smashed into a pillar. The force knocked out her breath completely. Zeela laid there gasping with an agonizing pain blossoming inside her chest. Without warning she began to retch and cough up blood.

Zeela laid helpless while Ganon began thundering towards her; she had flown quite a distance. Suddenly a cry rent the air and Martin flew in striking Ganon with his sword. Now with a fresh attacker Ganon was forced back, using his agility and speed to counteract the aggressive warrior.

Among the sounds of battle Zeela hear her sister's voice screaming, "Zeela! What happened? Speak!!"

Zeela kept her eyes closed spluttering as she painfully tried to breathe in air. "Got hit... flew threw the a-" she choked as she vomited up more blood. Zeela then felt a hand placed on her brow and two fingers running down her spine. Zelda's voice could be heard as she whispered something but Zeela couldn't comprehend over her own coughing.

Suddenly the choking stopped, the pain in her chest faded, and her throat cleared so she could breathe. Zeela opened her eyes but was too weak to stand up. Zelda helped raise her up into a sitting position with her back against the pillar.

"What did you do?" Zeela asked wiping her mouth.

"Healing spells." Zelda replied holding Zeela's shoulders, "How do you feel?"

"I'm alright, just let me rest." Zeela said.

"Zelda!!" Martin's voice yelled from behind.

Zelda whirled around just in time to see a sword whizzing towards her. She dived, taking her sister with her as the sword struck the earth where they had been sitting.

Zeela twisted around and looked at what had taken place in the combat. Ganon certainly was weakening but in his cunning he caught Martin off guard and knocked the sword from his hand. Now Martin crouched in set position, not taking his eyes off Ganon. Zelda gasped looking at the sword, the only weapon that could penetrate Ganon in his element.

She turned over towards Martin, about to say something but stopped. As Ganon ran forward swinging his sabers, Martin rolled underneath him, pulling out yet another sword. It was longer than the Master Sword and it didn't have the Triforce etched on it. Martin came up slashing the blade on Ganon's tail which caused the monster to arch his back as he howled in agony.

Zeela laid down closing her eyes. "Zeela, what's wrong?" asked Zelda panicked.

"It's nothing," she muttered feeling sick, "go and help Martin."

"But I can't, there's an impenetrable wall surrounding them and we're on the outside with the sword."

Zeela raised her head and looked again. She didn't notice the faint firey obstruction that surrounded Ganon and Martin.

"We just have to wait then?" She asked looking at her sister. Zeela felt too exhausted to think anymore, let alone do anything.

"I... well... yes." Zelda said finally. As much as she hated admitting it there was really nothing she or Zeela could do. Both laid there watching the battle feeling forlorn.

The struggle wasn't long until Ganon fell, supporting himself with his two blades as he panted. The transparent wall then faded down towards the earth. Zelda jumped up crying out, "Martin, the sword! It's here, quick!"

With a glance at Ganon, Martin darted over to the Master Sword. Pulling it out of the ground he wielded it. A look of reverence was on his face as he gazed at the magnificent blade. His gaze moved to Zeela, laying on the ground watching him with anxiety. She knew what he was thinking but now wasn't the time. She gave him a pleading look and said, "Hurry Martin. Use the sacred sword to kill Ganon."

Coming back to his senses Martin spun around charged back to the creature on the ground. The barrier of fire rose up again creating a ring around the two. Before Martin could raise the Master Sword, Ganon stood back up furious. To Zeela he looked even more dangerous and frightening. Violently Ganon slashed his sabers at Martin causing him to slide back several feet. Zelda screamed in terror as Martin's form skidded along the ground. Shaking his head, Martin got up and held his sword ready. His side was opened causing him to grimace as he kept his stance. Ganon lunged at Martin but he yet again dodged underneath Ganon, striking his tail with the sword.

Every now and then Martin would tire from fighting. He would stand hunched up breathing heavily. Then he would pull out a bottle of colored potion: red, blue, even one with a small fairy. As soon as he drained the bottle from its content he would spring back into action. Martin kept using the same maneuvers, ducking below Ganon at the last second and slashing his tail. It worked for a while but Ganon soon caught on. Then Martin would draw out his light arrows and shoot Ganon right between the eyes. It didn't do any harm but the magic, which took quite a bit, stunned him giving Martin enough time to dart behind.

Finally, Ganon fell down again and the ring of fire melted away. He laid there for a second and surprisedly began to rise. Yet before he could get back up, a stream of yellow light hit Ganon, holding him down. Martin turned and saw Zelda standing with her arms outstretched, which were shooting out the light. Zelda was trembling with the effort and Zeela could see the strain on her face.

"Martin!" she cried, "give the last strike with the sword, hurry!"

The Master Sword suddenly gleamed with fabulous light, making Martin's eyes wide in surprise. To his eyes it appeared to be enveloped in white flame. Nevertheless, Martin did swing the blade in chopping motions. The light faded and Zelda collapsed on the ground from weariness. Zeela thought her sister had fainted but then Zelda raised her head crying to the dark sky, "Sages, now now now!" (For the rest of the story, refer to the game)

**Sometime near the end**

"Here." Martin said taking her hand. Before Zeela knew it he pulled her in. Placing his hand behind her head he kissed her.

Her eyes opened wide in surprise and her stomach flipped over. It was a new sensation. A tremor shot through her body, making her even more static. She didn't draw away. She relaxed in his arms, for once feeling safe.

Martin held Zeela's face in both his hands. He brought his face close to hers whispering, "Everything will be all right. I won't be long, I promise." He kissed her again on her forehead.

He stepped back and lifted the ocarina to his lips. Zeela stared at his eyes, looking at her, then he disappeared. She stood where Martin left her. She raised a hand to her lips, pondering what had just happened.

She finally sat down dumbly. She couldn't believe it. For several minutes she sat there trying to listen to her heart.

**Epilogue**

Zeela stood in front of the entrance to the Lost Woods. The walk through Kokiri Forest was a peaceful but awkward one. Everything was smaller now because she had grown. Yes, seven years of her life was missing, Martin's too.

Zelda compromised that she would send them back to regain their lost youth, but it didn't work out. Zeela, Martin, Zelda, everybody went back but things went wrong with time overlapping. Zeela and Martin had to make their way back to Hyrule to see Zelda.

She sent them back but now they were separated. Zeela landed on the outskirts of Kokiri Forest and Martin... She had no idea where he was. She guessed that in order for them to find each other was to got to their favorite place. The Sacred Meadow in the Lost Woods.

So, Zeela made her way there. She angrily blamed her sister for causing this mess. Even with the Triforce of Wisdom, which they shared as identical twins, Zeela guessed the power went to her head. Maybe she was jealous of her taking Martin. No, thought Zeela, that would be ridiculous; but it tugged at her mind. Martin was the good looking type, well built, deepest of blue eyes with shaggy blond hair; yet there was more to him than looks that Zeela love him.

Zeela closed her eyes, "Come on now," she whispered, "be here." She stepped through and opened her eyes.

The Woods was just as she remembered. The thick trees and the open sky high above. Zeela couldn't resist the urge to explore.

"Martin probably got sent somewhere farther than me. He can take care of himself I'm sure." Zeela thought out loud. "But what if I come and he isn't in the meadow? No, I must watch for him."

Zeela took a left instead of a right heading towards the place that opened up to the bridge that lead out. She slowly climbed down the ladder. She was lost in awe of the place.

This spot had several memories in it. Zeela came forward til she was nearly under the bridge. This was a quiet place she, Martin and Saria would go. Kokirians feared leaving Kokiri Forest and stayed away from the exit, but not Saria.

Zeela closed her eyes and listened. Birds twittering, chirping crickets and feeling the warmth of the sun on her face. It was quiet and calm to her mind.

Suddenly she heard footsteps. Zeela spun around and looked up on the ledge to see who was coming. It was Martin, clad in a red tunic with his messy hair hanging over his eyes.

Zeela smiled. "You guessed where I was." She said.

Martin slid down the ladder and slowly approached Zeela speaking.

"Yes and no. I was here all the time waiting for you. I ended up in the meadow and decided to make my way here to see if you would return... and you did."

He stood in front of her now. His eyes never leaving her face behind those pale strands of hair.

"Your sister sure made a mess of things." He joked.

Zeela smiled, "Yes even for one who is wise."

Martin grinned at her remark, then he hugged her. "You decided to come back here after all. Even though you could have had a home in Hyrule."

"Why not?" said Zeela, "This place holds so many memories."

They were silent for a moment. Then Martin muttered softly, "Oh how I wish we could make up for those seven years... and be like we use to."

Zeela drew back, a grin playing on her lips. "Then lets," she said mischievously. She backed up a few steps. Martin stared disbelievingly.

"What?" he laughed.

"Com' on," she teased, "just like we use to." She then vanished, a beam of light shot up and she appeared on the bridge above Martin.

"Catch me, you're it!" she said with glee. She turned around and began to stride across the bridge. Suddenly it swayed and Zeela clutched the railing for support. She twisted around in time to see Martin swinging over and landing gracefully. She saw him tuck something away.

"Cheater!" she yelled, "you used your hookshot! You didn't have that as a kid."

Martin came a step closer grinning dangerously. "Oh didn't I? Well you didn't have your powers back then so there!"

Zeela's mouth fell open in surprise. Martin's eyes narrowed mischievously.

"Run." he said quietly.

She turned and ran laughing. She couldn't help it, the excitement was filling her with childish glee as she sped out on the grass. Zeela darted around tree house, jumped on ledges only to find Martin close behind. As Zeela leapt across the stones in the creek she glanced behind her. Martin was running at a moderate pace. He was letting her dash around while he chased with not effort.

A giggle escaped Zeela's lips. She could see that young boy in him. In that pure smile of his brought out the innocent face. Just like it seven years ago she thought.

When Zeela crossed the creek she made to run around another tree house but a leafy patch of the ground began to move. As soon as Zeela stepped on it the plant began to levitate. She gave a cry of shock and fell over.

Martin dashed up and knelt beside her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Zeela nodded breathing heavily. "What was that?" she asked.

Martin helped her up, "A beanstalk. I planted it seven years ago, just for that purpose."

Zeela laughed but before she could finish, Martin kissed her. Quickly he spun around and dashed off calling, "You're it!!"

Zeela stood dumbfounded. That wasn't part of the game, she thought. Coming to her senses she ran after him but Martin had put on full speed. She could see him climbing his way up to the Lost Woods.

"Typical." she muttered. Zeela tried to climb too but couldn't in her dress. She glanced up quickly. Martin was already inside, miles ahead of her probably.

"Well since he cheated with that beanstalk then I can too to make it even." She thought out loud.

Zeela vanished and appeared neared the entrance. Quickly she ran inside. She knew the woods by heart; she had been in it so many times she could never forget the various paths. She took the ones that led to the meadow. Dashing right and left she made her way through the tunnels. Finally she reached it. Zeela stopped and rested a bit to catch her breath.

"Alright Martin!" she called out, "I've got you cornered now, you can not hide!"

She strode forward and entered the maze. This too she knew from seven years ago but this time she went slowly around the corners. Everything was quiet even though Zeela strained her sharp ears for a single snigger from Martin.

Suddenly she heard something drop softly behind her. Before Zeela could turn around someone grabbed her waist and swung her up. She cried out in fear kicking. Then that someone kissed her neck.

"Gotcha!" It whispered.

"Martin!" Zeela couldn't tell if she should be happy or angry. "Put me down!" she demanded trying to sound angry but couldn't help laugh.

"You know the rules. If the seeker gets caught, they lose." Martin said hugging her tighter.

Zeela hit him playfully and yelled. "Why you little -ugh! Let go you imp!"

"Nah-ah!" He teased sweeping her up in his arms. "I got you and you lost!"

Zeela clutched Martin's neck as he spun around. She laughed with glee but still was trying to save what was left of her dignity.

"Stop it Martin! That wasn't fair and you know it!" She said smiling.

Martin stopped twirling and looked at her. "Well, you could tag me and we could call it even... ok?" He grinned.

Zeela couldn't believe it. "You beast!" She shouted, but inside she was glad of the offer. Hugging him tighter Zeela kissed him.


End file.
